Presunta Inocencia
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Soujiro vs. Kenshin: la espada sin filo se rompe. Capítulo 4 arriba! pues después de mil años por fin subo un nuevo capítulo. Kerime será la nueva imagen del grupo de Shishio y conllevará a cabo la nueva soberanía entre las geishas de la era Meiji.
1. Recuerdos

Capítulo 1:

_"Para algunos...el tiempo puede resultar algo muy valioso...un segundo puede ser necesario, una hora una eternidad, para otros, el tiempo se requiere que pase rápido y para otros: nunca es suficiente". _

__

Era de noche, y mientras todos dormían, no podían ver la presencia de un pequeño que iba de un lado para otro llevando un cargamento pesado de arroz en costales de varios kilos que a simple vista, era demasiado arroz para una sola persona...desde que sus tutores se enteraron de que era un bastardo lo habían puesto a trabajar desde hacía ¿qué? ¿una semana? ¿un mes? ¿qué tanto había estado trabajando para ellos en lo que recibía como respuesta una queja a diaria?

Después de dejar el costal de arroz en la granja, se retiraba e iba por otro en lo que respiraba en corto, pero tenía que continuar...sólo faltaba uno, uno de los muchos que llevaba cada día o cada noche consecutivamente...Sin mencionar que ésa misma tarde....

FLASH BACK...

El niño llevaba un costal de arroz justo cuando uno de sus hermanastros daba con una espada en éste ya mencionado, partiendo en dos y todo el contenido se dispersó...

- Mira lo que has hecho, Soujiro.- dijo su hermanastro.

El niño se apresuró a recoger el arroz que había tirado, pero no tenía caso, era demasiado lo que se había caído, y sin notarlo, su hermanastro había colocado una mirada y sonrisa de maldad.

- Soujiro acaba de tirar un costal, padre.- dijo el joven en lo que se abrían las puertas de la casa y un señor molesto gritaba.

- ¿OTRA VEZ SOUJIRO? ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESO ES DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE EN LA ALDEA? POR TU CULPA TENDREMOS MENOS DINERO Y ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ EN ESTE MES QUE TIRAS UN COSTAL DE ARROZ.- dijo el señor molesto y traía una botella de vino en su mano derecha, y estaba vacía, de tal ira que tenía, se lo lanzó al niño y la botella se rompió justo en su frente.

La mirada de Soujiro comenzaba a verse roja...la sangre que corría por la frente era demasiada siendo una cortada muy pequeña pero no profunda...Soujiro cayó al suelo de rodillas pero al cabo de unos segundos, su respuesta fue sencilla y molesta para su tutor: la sonrisa inocente de un niño cualquiera y tanto su hermanastro como su tutor entraron a la casa molestos en lo que el joven le dirigía una mirada divertida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Admitía que el tiempo se le iba demasiado al pensar en cosas como esa, tanto que sin darse cuenta, ya había terminado de llevar todos los barriles o costales de arroz hasta la granja y cerró ésta con precaución y sin hacer mucho ruido. Llegó al pozo donde tiró una cubeta para coger un poco de agua y llevó consigo una toalla facial...al cabo de un esfuerzo más, la cubeta se llenó de agua y tomó un poco primero para después seguir por mojarse un poco la cabeza y tocándose la frente: un ligero dolor se le vino y ahogó un gritito del mismo...Se limpió la cara y miraba su reflejo en la cubeta.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera esconder todo en una sonrisa? Muchas veces se lo preguntaba y siempre tenía el mismo resultado "por que sé que ellos se cansan de golpearme y si muestro mi sonrisa que es mi único escudo, dejarán, tarde o temprano de hacerlo". Tiró lo restante del agua en el árbol y se recostó en el suelo cuando una sombra lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Viró su cabeza y observó la silueta de alguien pequeño como él, y cuando la sombra caminaba hacia su dirección, Soujiro no se movió...

La silueta daba la forma de una niña, lo adivinó por el cabello largo y cuando salió a la luz, observó que la niña era muy simpática y muy linda, de cabellos pasando el pecho y lisos brillantes, y con poca luz se pudo ver que era de un tono canela muy hermoso y sus ojos eran de un tono miel almendrados. Tez: blanca. Y un poco más baja que él cuando ésta llegó con Soujiro, se sonrojó, traía un kimono completo de color lila y moño morado.

- Hola.- dijo la niña algo tímida.

- ......- el chico no dijo nada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la niña acercándose a Soujiro y quedando frente a frente con él

- .........- Soujiro se quedó mudo y dio la espalda a la niña regresando por su toalla facial en el borde del pozo y la tomó...se limpió los brazos que estaban sucios cuando se percató de que traía una cortada más en la palma de su mano izquierda.

Pensando que la niña se había retirado, comenzó a limpiar su nueva herida que no tuvo la más remota idea del cómo se la hizo así que, lo importante ahora era, limpiarla para no infectarse de algo más grave. Pero nuevamente se equivocó, la niña lo había seguido y al ver la herida del niño, tomó sin permiso alguno, la toalla y tomó con mucha confianza su brazo para empezar por, ligeramente, apartar la suciedad para después dejar la toalla por unos segundos en la herida y miró al chico quien traía cara confusa.

- Mi nombre es Ayoyama Kerime.- dijo la niña sonriendo.

- ...Seta Soujiro...- dijo por primera vez dirigiendo unas palabras a Kerime.

- ¿Cómo es que te hiciste ésta herida...?- preguntó Kerime volviendo la vista hacia la cortada y retiró la toalla, la sangre había reducido.

- No lo sé...- dijo Soujiro.

- ¿Por qué no vas con tu mamá y le dices que te cortaste?- preguntó Kerime.

Soujiro se quedó mudo nuevamente y desvió la mirada de tristeza hacia el suelo evitando otra vez mirar a la niña, y ésta miró la expresión de Soujiro...abrió sus ojos de par en par entendiendo lo único que pasó por su mente: no tenía mamá.

- Lo siento.- dijo Kerime.

- Descuida....¿tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Soujiro.

- No tenía sueño, y como vivo aquí en frente, pues vine a dar una vuelta, pero escuché unos ruidos y te encontré aquí.- dijo Kerime.

- ¿Vives por aquí?- preguntó Soujiro.

- Sí...ven.-

Kerime tomando la mano al niño y jalándolo hasta llegar a una casa muy grande y bonita por fuera, Soujiro se preguntó cómo estaría por dentro. Kerime se acercó más al niño y le dijo casi en un murmuro.

- Ésta es mi casa.- dijo Kerime.

- Sí que es grande.- dijo Soujiro.

- La tuya también es grande.- respondió Kerime.

- Ésa no es mi casa....ni tampoco es mi familia.- dijo Soujiro cuando sin evitarlo, echó a correr hacia su lugar nuevamente dejando a Kerime sorprendida intentando alcanzarle el paso.

- Soujiro.- murmuró Kerime al ver que ya no encontró al niño, siquiera en el patio donde conversaron.

Se había ocultado en la granja, ¿qué rayos le había pasado con Kerime? No entendía por qué, pero en sí mismo sentía que un nuevo sentimiento de cariño se había encendido hacia ella...era la primera persona, que le había tratado amablemente, como una amiga...él nunca había tenido amigos, así que sonrió nuevamente pero por primera vez de gusto...Pasaron las horas y terminó por dormirse ahí mismo y al día siguiente se levantó para barrer el patio trasero y justo a tiempo, tomó la escoba y simuló que ya estaba barriendo desde hace tiempo, por que (a la vez que tomaba la escoba) se abrieron las puertas y su tutor estaba dispuesto a regañarlo, pero al verlo, no dijo nada, Soujiro disimuló casi tarareando en su mente.

De repente, se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa que le llamó mucho la atención a Soujiro.

- Dicen que el asesino está por estos rumbos, hay que tener cuidado.- dijo su tutor.

- Le conviene no acercarse por la familia, ésta es una zona privada, así que la policía lo detendrá antes de pisar un pie aquí.- dijo una hermanastra suya y todos se callaron.

Pasó un minuto completo, cuando se volvió a abrir las puertas y Soujiro nuevamente hizo como que barría, pero ésta vez no se escapó, ya que su tutor estaba enfadado y llegó dándole de golpes a éste quien solamente se quejaba y comenzaba a sonreír nuevamente.

- Tonto.- dijo el tutor retirándose de ahí y Soujiro observó que nuevamente traía su frente lastimada.

La familia completa (a excepción de Soujiro por supuesto) salió después de la plática y éste quedó completamente sólo, terminando de hacer las tareas hogareñas y cuando terminó, fue a limpiarse la cara, cuando nuevamente escuchó una voz infantil conocida ya para él...

- ¿Otra vez te golpearon?- preguntó Kerime quien ahora traía un kimono celeste y un moño cintura azul marino y traía mirada preocupada y mejillas sonrojadas.

- He tenido peores días.- dijo Soujiro tomando su toalla y nuevamente, Kerime se adelantó y tomó a Soujiro por los lados de la cabeza atrayéndola un poco más cerca y con amabilidad comenzaba a limpiarle la cara.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con mi padre?- preguntó Kerime.

- ........- Soujiro no dijo nada.

- ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- preguntó Kerime como comentario gracioso pero Soujiro no lo vio de ésa forma.

Tardaron alrededor de 3 minutos, en lo que Kerime traía unas vendas desde su casa y llegaba dispuesta a curarle todo el cuerpo de él si era necesario, no iba a permitir que su nuevo amigo esté en malas condiciones físicas y es algo extraño de ver en una niña de 8 años en lo que él tenía alrededor 11 o 10. Pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos aunque sin mucho de qué hablar, pero ella se marchó ya que Soujiro le advirtió que sus tutores habían llegado y nuevamente hizo un esfuerzo por dar a entender que había terminado de barrer y se quedó en el centro del patio mirando a la nada, sólo tenía la toalla y hacía como limpiar sus manos dándole tiempo a Kerime para irse de ahí.

- Nos vemos en la noche.- dijo Kerime antes de que se abrieran las puertas y el tutor, al ver ese rostro de sonrisa, se fue sin decir nada.

- .- Soujiro sonrió una vez más.

Era de noche, nuevamente partiéndose la espalda en llevar barriles de arroz, aún más cargados, más relleno y más barriles para variar...Kerime lo observaba desde la entrada de la granja observando el gran empeño por terminar por parte de Soujiro...muy a penas se saludaron cuando Kerime comenzaba a ver las estrellas. Soujiro terminó y fue a descansar junto a ella y se miraron uno al otro.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya terminaste! Pero la mala noticia es que me tengo que ir.- dijo Kerime mirando al suelo apenada.

- ........ - no dijo nada, sólo optó por mirarla.

- Nos vemos mañana si se puede, tal vez salga.- dijo Kerime y después de 5 segundos, abrazó al joven mientras que éste no respondía el abrazo. Se retiró corriendo hacia su casa, en lo que Soujiro entraba en la graja.

La noche comenzaba a ponerse fría y se escuchó en lo silencio un par de espadas cruzarse y Soujiro llamó la atención el sonido y proveniente de afuera, salió rápido y se topó con un hombre completamente vendado y con una espada mataba a un policía de un sólo golpe, Soujiro quedó impresionado con la rapidez del hombre y se mostró admirativo hacia éste. El hombre se percató de la presencia del niño y lo observó en lo que Soujiro retrocedía...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó la voz fría del hombre.

Soujiro puso una mirada fuera de quicio...

- ¿Qué.....QUÉ?- dijo Soujiro como si lo que dijera el hombre fuera un juego y él tuviera que seguirlo o algo por el estilo.

- Seas quien seas....debes morir.- dijo el hombre acercándose al niño quien ahora había reaccionado.

El hombre llevó su espada a lo alto para atraer la atención del niño y logrando obtener lo que quería, se dio cuenta de algo, que, siendo algo lógico, es algo inocente: es un niño. ¿Por qué lo tenía qué matar? ¿Por qué se ocultaba tanto? y sobre todo ¿por qué cambió rápidamente de expresión alguna?

- Está bien....te dejaré vivir con una condición.- dijo el hombre

- Sí, dígame.- dijo Soujiro mostrándose agradecido al hombre.

- Consígueme un lugar en donde pasar la noche, ya que la policía me busca, tráeme unas vendas y algo de comer.- dijo el hombre mientras que dejaba a un niño pensativo.

- Sígame, señor.- dijo Soujiro llevándolo a la granja y haciéndole espacio para esconderlo.

Shishio miró a su alrededor y observó que la granja estaba cubierta por barriles de arroz por todas partes y se sentó en donde le niño le indicaba animoso y con su sonrisa que Shishio dejó impresionado, no podía adivinar si tenía miedo o si estaba aterrado: aprendió a esconder sus emociones. Soujiro fue rápido a la casa y sigilosamente entró por vendas, llevándose un montón en sus brazos, llegó con el señor de vendas y después llegó con galletas de arroz.

- Señor....- dijo en casi murmuro.

- Esto sabe bien, pero descuida, no me quedaré por mucho tiempo.- dijo Shishio dando un mordisco a la primea galleta de arroz.

- Sí señor.- dijo Soujiro dando una reverencia.

- Está bien, mi nombre es Makoto Shishio.- dijo Shishio, terminó la galleta y fue por la segunda

- Sí señor Makoto.- dijo nuevamente Soujiro con su sonrisa.

- Me convenciste, puedes decirme señor Shishio, pero hasta ahí, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Shishio, terminando de comer.

- Sí, señor Shishio.- provocó una ligera sonrisa en el hombre. Quien se acomodaba ahora para dormir...

Había pasado tres días completos y Soujiro recibió la visita de Kerime, cuando sus tutores no estaban, quien ahora había entablado una nueva amistad, pero era muy temprana, así que Soujiro no mencionó nada del señor Shishio y se mantuvo muy callado...era de noche, del cuarto día ocultando al señor Shishio...y entre gritos por la mañana, tarde y noche, hacia el niño, Shishio comenzó a sentirse un tanto preocupado por Soujiro...una noche cuando Soujiro terminó de cargar los barriles, le entregó una espada a su medida...

- ¿Señor Shishio?- preguntó Soujiro sin entender.

- Esto es un obsequio por mantenerme aquí en secreto, de verdad agradezco tus cuidados pero me temo que tendré que irme mañana por la noche...- dijo Shishio.

- Pero señor Shishio...-

- ¿Por qué permites que te golpeen de esa forma Soujiro?- preguntó Shishio.

- Yo sé que ellos se enfadan y se desquitan conmigo.- dijo Soujiro.

- ¿Pero...?- continuó Shishio.

- También sé que mi sonrisa es mi única protección hasta ahora, ellos en algún momento se cansan de mi, y yo creo que por eso me golpean, y cuando les sonrió, se hartan más de lo que ya estaban antes y dejan de golpearme...por eso, si mantengo ésta sonrisa, siempre será lo mejor de mi.- dijo Soujiro.

- Sí hay algo que aprendí de éste mundo, Soujiro, es que el más débil muere y el fuerte sobrevive, no dejes que te golpeen cuando quieran sin tu consentimiento, eres un niño, pero no quiere decir que seas un tonto.- dijo Shishio.

-- Se ve una escena en donde Shishio está sentado y Soujiro está sobre un barril de arroz (sentado también) observando a su espada ahora y pensando en un lugar en donde esconderla, la luz en esto se vuelve azul y negro--

Comenzó a llover, y su familia comenzó a sospechar acerca de los nuevos asesinatos por la región o zona, y la abuela de la familia reveló que Soujiro se llevaba consecutivamente vendas y no notaba ninguna en su cuerpo, ¿para qué tanta cantidad de vendas? se preguntaban todos cuando el jefe de la familia, se quejó demasiado al saber ésa noticia, maltrató al joven con todas sus fuerzas y lo tumbó a la lluvia...

- No te muevas Sou...será mejor de una vez que nos dejes de hacer tantos gastos, desde que llegaste, no has hecho otra cosa mas que fallar.- dijo su hermanastro dándole una patada, Soujiro sangró por la boca.

- Es cierto, podríamos matarlo de una vez, ¿no lo crees padre?- dijo otro hermanastro y Soujiro volvió su mirada espantada.

- Sí, además, con esto, podríamos decir que el asesino vino por estos rumbos, y tal vez nos den una recompensa por la noticia.- dijo una hermanastra.

- ¡Mátenlo!- dijo el tutor

Soujiro comenzó a correr y se escondió debajo del suelo que estaba echo a su medida, sosteniendo firmemente su espada un poco asustado en lo que pensaba a cada segundo que podía..."el fuerte sobrevive, pero el débil tiene qué morir, el fuerte sobrevive....tengo que ser fuerte....soy fuerte...soy el más fuerte..." pensaba en lo que su hermanastro se percató de lo que tenía el niño en sus manos, ante el asombro de todos, Soujiro desenvainó la espada y dio contra la cabeza de su hermanastro separándolo de su cuerpo y lo demás caía al lodo, y así, uno por uno, fue matándolos, cuando Shishio salió de la granja...observó a un niño que traía una espada cubierta en sangre y dejaba que la lluvia lo cubriera por todo su cuerpo, miró a Shishio y mostraba una sonrisa un tanto demente y la mirada inocente que solía tener el niño, se había tornado por una como si estuviera jugando.

Envainó la espada cuando Shishio se le acercó...Soujiro le siguió el paso sonriendo como siempre.

- ¿De veras quieres seguirme?- preguntó Shishio.

- Sí, quiero ser el más fuerte de todos, señor Shishio.- dijo Soujiro.

- Está bien. Podrías formar parte de un grupo que en un futuro estoy intentado hacer.- dijo Shishio.

- ¡¡¡Claro!!!- dijo Soujiro animoso.

Un par de lindos ojos mieles se quedó observando el jardín cubierto en sangre y los cuerpos tirados al suelo, la lluvia caía por todo su cuerpo empapándola por completo y observando como su mejor amigo se retiraba con el asesino de quien tanto se hablaba ahora...la verdad es que era increíble que en tan sólo unos segundos acabara con toda su familia, y a pesar de que, en parte decía "esto está mal", era inevitable pensar "tuvieron su merecido..." pero no es así como funcionaban las cosas...mientras ella se llevaba una maño al pecho y las lágrimas pasaban pos sus mejillas mezclándose con el agua del cielo: fue la última vez que lo vio, no se despidió, ni un adiós, siquiera una mirada de que ella observó todo cuanto antes de que se escondiera debajo del suelo de la casa...ella en verdad lo quería mucho...¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo su mejor amigo?. Cerró sus ojos en lo que se tiraba al suelo y cuando los volvía a abrir.....

Shingetsu...cerca de Tokio...

Una joven de cabellos canela y ojos miel se había despertado y era de mediodía...se levantó y retiró las colchas que le cubrían para no tener el fresco de la noche, y la inseguridad de ese recuerdo siempre la tenía preocupada...sí había tenido ese recuerdo como un sueño antes, pero ahora se estaba poniendo a diario. Se levantó y se miró al espejo, un nuevo invento en la era Meiji (**nota**: la vdd es que no sé si había espejos, pero yo quiero creer que sí, jeje no me golpeen nomás y listo) y traía todavía la bata de dormir puesta cuando se escuchó la puerta tocarse un par de veces...

- ¿Señorita Kerime? ¿Está usted bien? ¿Señorita Kerime?- decía una voz femenina y Kerime se apresuró a tomar una bata de seda rosa y se la colocaba.

- Adelante.- dijo Kerime, y una de las sirvientas entró con una caja envuelta en un listón rojo.

- Es muy tarde señorita Kerime, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿no está enferma?- preguntó la sirvienta.

- Tuve mucho sueño, lamento haberte preocupado Hikari.- dijo Kerime

- Su padre envía esto y su madre la espera en la sala. Con su permiso.- dijo la sirvienta dejando la caja en la cama de Kerime y ésta abría las cortinas de su habitación.

Kerime llegó hasta su espejo nuevamente y se observó: había cambiado demasiado, de niña a mujer, pensó por unos momentos en lo que una sonrisa se le vino al rostro...hablando de sonrisas, tratando de recordarlo, se sintió un tanto triste...se llevó una mano a su mejilla y comenzaba a tocar su rostro fino que la hacía ver más mujer. Su cabello ahora lo traía casi rozando los hombros sus ojos seguían teniendo el sorprendente brillo miel que tomó de su madre. Cerró los ojos recordando esa noche y al abrirlos se asustó un poco: poco a poco, Soujiro comenzaba a borrarse de su mente, ¿cómo estaría? ¿en donde estará? Ella se había mudado con el fin de que lo encontraría en alguna parte de Japón, y si era necesario, buscarlo por donde fuera, ya que deseaba volver a ver esos ojos azules que la habían cautivado desde que lo conoció.

En fin, era mediodía, sólo unos 5 minutos pasaron desde que Hikari se fue, y observó la caja de su cama, quitó el listón y abrió cuidadosamente la caja mostrando un vestido muy hermoso al estilo inglés...Era una hermosa blusa blanca, manga larga y un toque Francés y Chino, ya que se cerraba como si fuera una camisa de hombre chino, pero al reverso se ajustaba como un corsé fino, era de color blanco y traía flores en algunas partes rojas, mientras que traía una falda larga, airosa y la hechura estaba finamente bordada a mano, blanca completamente y se había puesto botas debajo de las rodillas y negras. Hikari había llegado nuevamente y le ayudó a poner un corsé (claro que ella nuevamente tuvo que quitarse todo para ponérselo)

- Ay, no lo aprietes tanto, apenas puedo respirar.- dijo Kerime molesta.

- Lo siento señorita Kerime, recuerde lo que dicen los franceses "sufrir para estar bella".- dijo Hikari alegre.

- Los franceses están locos.- dijo Kerime

Se pintó un poco la cara y fue a donde sus padres la esperaba. Tal vez se pregunten el por qué ese estilo de ropa, bueno, el motivo era que la familia Sanada se distinguía por ser rica y por tener mucha ropa de casi todo mundo, debido a sus abuelos y a su primos, tíos y hermanos que vivían en partes diferentes, entre ellos se mandaban prendas con la más reciente moda. Así que, en Japón se distinguían por eso nomás.

Llegó a la sala donde Hikari le había indicado y entró sonriente por saber lo que dirían sus padres de su nueva ropa, y al entrar el padre sonrió mientras que su madre se mostró orgullosa. Fue cuando ella se sentó frente a ellos y ambos se tomaron de las manos...

- Hija, tenemos algo muy importante qué decirte.- dijo su padre después de un momento de silencio.

- ....... - Kerime no dijo nada, miró a su madre quien traía sus hermosos ojos miel en otro lado.

- Hemos hablado con tus profesores y hemos llegado a un acuerdo, tus calificaciones son buenas (dijo al ver que la chica estaba a punto de protestar) lo sabemos, así que, decidimos....tu madre y yo, que sería bueno que fueras a una institución en Inglaterra.- dijo el señor Sanada mientras que Kerime no se mostró alegre.

- ¿Inglaterra?- preguntó Kerime algo decepcionada.

- La institución Middle House for Girls tiene una buena enseñanza qué dejar y te aseguramos que llegarás a rendir honor a la familia.- dijo su madre sonriente y mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Middle House? Pero, si es un lugar horrible, muchas chicas me lo habían dicho cuando fuimos a visitar a tío Angus.- dijo Kerime con mirada de extrañeza.

- Tonterías. ¿Qué van a saber ellas que no están ahí?- preguntó su madre.

- Pero...yo no quiero ir madre, padre...no pueden obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.- dijo Kerime casi histérica.

- Kerime...- dijo su padre cuando de un movimiento sorpresivo, se levantó y se fue corriendo de la sala.

- ¡¡¡NO IRÉ!!!- gritó e hizo eco en lo que Kerime salía de la casa y se dirigía hacia las rejas de su casa llorando...

_"Muchos creen que sólo por ser una persona rica significa que sea una persona egoísta, sus padres no podrían comprender...que Kerime lo único que quería, era salir de esas rejas e irse lejos de ahí....y eso hizo"._

__

Kerime había abierto con decisión la reja...miró atentamente a la casa para observar que nadie la veía y salió a la calle, cerrando nuevamente la reja con candado puesto para que en dado caso no la persigan...caminó por la aldea Shingetsu donde era normal que consiguiera la atención fija por su ropa...ella había tenido una amiga en la aldea y le ofreció su vestido a cambio de un kimono normal, escogiendo uno finamente en tono lila con morado y moño cintura negro y decorado con pétalos de sakura rosas por todo el vestido. Un listón morado en la cabeza haciéndose una media coleta y con algunos cabellos de frente...zapatos y medias por supuesto.

Caminando por el bosque que siempre había estado ahí, frente a la aldea y frente a su casa...¿por qué pensaba que era misterioso? ¿qué tenía ese bosque, que hacía que estuviera tan privado? Como querer decir, "ven a mi, pero no descubras demasiado". La curiosidad era inmensa, que decidió dar un paseo...Entornó, no sin antes, nuevamente observar en ambos lados que la observaran...no hubo nadie cerca así que continuó su camino.

Era un bosque encantador, simplemente encantador y lleno de sorpresas...la luz del sol, el aire puro, los pájaros sonando, era lo mejor que sentía en ese momento...dio la izquierda, derecha, pensando en si debería de regresar, o si no debería...en fin, el bosque era su motivo para no irse, pero la luz del sol comenzaba a ponerse en tarde y viraba de un lado a otro asustada...¿se había perdido? Al menos eso ella era lo que creía, cuando de repente un arbusto vino tapando el camino, y entre jaloneos y empujones, cruzó esto y se encontró a un hombre de mirada fría y cabellos en la frente con una gabardina blanca y ropas negras.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó el hombre.

- ¿Eh?...no mucho.- dijo Kerime sin saber qué hacer, ¿retroceder o acercarse, o quedarse donde estaba?

- Será mejor que te des la vuelta y regreses por donde viniste.- dijo nuevamente el hombre.

- Disculpa...soy dueña de estos bosques....(su voz tembló) y me voy cuando yo quiero.- se atrevió a decir.

- ¿Eres dueña de estos bosques?- preguntó sin darle importancia.

- Sí.- dijo Kerime.

El hombre se le acercó...

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó.

- Sanada....Kerime Sanada.- dijo la chica algo inquieta.

- Así que....¿eres una Sanada?- preguntó el hombre fríamente.

- Sí.- respondió ella con tono obvio.

- Bien, como le decía señorita Sanada...regrese por donde vino.- dijo el hombre.

- Pues aunque usted no lo crea...¿señor....?-

- Aoshi Shinomori.- respondió el hombre.

- Señor Shinomori...aunque usted no crea, estaría muy feliz de irme de aquí si tan sólo supiera el camino por donde ir.- dijo Kerime.

- ¿Así que está perdida?- preguntó Aoshi.

- ........- Kerime viró su cabeza hacia la derecha para no admitir que tenía razón.

- La llevaré, pero antes tendremos que hacer una parada en la villa de Shingetsu.- dijo Aoshi acercándose a la joven.

- Yo vivo por la villa, así que no tendrá mucha molestia.- dijo Kerime.

- Venga conmigo.- dijo Aoshi comenzando a caminar en una dirección, y Kerime no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirle el paso.

Caminaron por el bosque y comenzaba a oscurecerse, Kerime se preocupó, tal vez sus padres también estaría preocupados, ¿qué estarán haciendo? Bueno, en total caminaron por 40 minutos sin descanso y a penas sentía que sus pies se cansaran y llegaron a unas puertas hechas de roble y en algunas partes echas de hierro. Y había un camino hecho de tierra, por los alrededores no había nadie...En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y ambos entraron, aunque ella muy insegura de lo que hacía. A su alrededor no había nada más que soldados y soldados en círculo, una fogata en medio en lo que le dirigían miradas pervertidas a la chica, y ésta se acercó más al señor Shinomori hasta llegar a un salón donde se encontraban alrededor de 10 personas, 1 mujer, y 9 hombres (entre ellos un homosexual). Aoshi entró primero y Kerime no pudo evitar el husmear por aquí y por allá y después entrando a la habitación.

- Aoshi Shinomori.- dijo Shishio aparentando estar sorprendido. Yumi, su concubina estaba a su lado como siempre.

- Makoto Shishio.- dijo Aoshi.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Shishio.

- Vine a decirte que estoy de acuerdo con el joven Seta quien vino ésta tarde conmigo y quiero unirme a ti.- dijo Aoshi.

¿Seta? ¿Shishio? ¿Makoto?.....¡piensa! ¿dónde he escuchado esos nombres tan familiares?, pensaba la chica mientras se llevaba unos dedos a la barbilla y la otra lo cruzaba junto a su estómago cuando un hombre alto, con cara de estúpido y cabello en palmera y gordo se había puesto a su lado mostrándose sonrojado ante la belleza de la chica, ésta dio un grito y Aoshi dio la vuelta. Iwambo estaba a punto de agarrar a Kerime, pero esta se hacía a un lado, Shishio observó la chica y también se le hacía familiar, fue entonces cuando Kamatari llevó consigo su arma, e hizo retroceder a Iwambo, sonriendo hacia el señor Shishio.

- Gracias.- dijo Kerime, pensando que estaba loca.

- ......- sonrió nuevamente y se retiró, Iwambo cayó al suelo aún sonrojado.

- ¿Quién es ésta chica?- dijo Yumi a Shishio.

- Su nombre es Sanada Kerime.- dijo Aoshi y Kerime llamó su atención al escuchar su nombre y se colocó justo a un lado de Aoshi mirando a Shishio temblorosa y un tanto asustada.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo ella con voz temblorosa y dando una reverencia.

Shishio la miró más de cerca...él juraba haber visto anteriormente ese rostro....al igual que ella, no lograba recordar de donde provenía (en lo más profundo de su cerebro) el nombre Shishio...se le fue la onda, al ver que se hizo un silencio, le salió una gota y rió nerviosamente cuando se abrió nuevamente las puertas y los que estaban ahí (Aoshi incluído) salieron, dejando sólo a Shishio y Yumi (Shishio les hizo una señal y se fueron, por eso) Se volvieron a abrir las puertas, en lo que Yumi se presentaba con Kerime y entró un joven de ropas celestes y azules.

- Señor Shishio, he llegado.- dijo Soujiro.

- Excelente.- dijo Shishio poniendo una mirada malévola...

Soujiro había llegado donde Shishio y estaba frente a frente de él y veía a la chica nueva quien traía una cabellera canela muy hermosa y le recordaba algo...era el mismo tono de color que el de su amiga de hace 11 años...Soujiro quedó quieto de repente cuando Shishio lo notó, sonrió al ver al joven que intentaba recordar.

- Supe que conocía ésta chica.- dijo Shishio cuando Kerime se quedó extrañada.

- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó Kerime.

- Seguro recuerdas a Soujiro.- dijo Shishio, cuando Kerime, al escuchar el nombre de Soujiro, observó atrás y ahí estaba...

Ella quedó con los ojos de par en par y traía las mejillas sonrojadas como cuando lo hacía a los 11 años, Soujiro había cambiado mucho...ella también había cambiado demasiado, su cuerpo, su voz, su tez, todo...pero si hay algo que no cambiaba de Soujiro era su sonrisa. Sonrió a Kerime y se sentó a su lado derecho. Shishio observaba que la chica no dejaba de sonrojarse y le llamó mucho la atención...Yumi se levantó...

- Voy a pedir que hagan la cena.- dijo Yumi y Shishio le acompañó, según él, Soujiro tenía que aprender a lidiar ahora con una amiga de la infancia.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.

Notas: dejen comentarios por favor.


	2. Decisiones

**Capítulo 2: Decisiones. **

**"La aldea abandonada".**

Se quedaron en completo silencio en la sala principal, o sala común como llaman algunos...ella sonrojada y se sentía un tanto estúpida, por su lado admitía que le gustaba estar ahí con Soujiro, pero la otra la inquietud de que no llegaba aún en casa comenzaba a preocuparse más por la familia también...él la miraba de reojo en lo que ella bajaba su cabeza hacia el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas y entrelazaba sus dedos para evitar que le temblaban...¿por qué se pone de esa manera? pensaba el joven en lo que volvía su vista a la nada y cerraba los ojos. Kerime comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda, no sólo por la presencia del nuevo Soujiro, sino otra cosa, ¿pero qué? ¿debía decirle que se tenía que ir? ¿o se quedaría más tiempo?

- Pareces estar incómoda.- dijo Soujiro cortando el hielo y sacando de pensamientos a la chica.

- No, al contrario, me agrada.....eh....- se quedó un poco muda mirando a su alrededor.

- Será mejor que vayamos al comedor, que pronto estará la comida.- dijo Soujiro levantándose y ofreciendo una mano a Kerime, sorprendida, tomó la mano insegura y la ayudó a levantarse.

Se quedaron observando uno a la otra...se soltaron de la mano después de segundos...

- El comedor está al fondo a la izquierda, dile a la señorita Yumi que no tardaré.-

Soujiro dando la espalda en lo que Kerime daba una reverencia y se retiró el joven por el otro lado en lo que ella le seguía con la mirada, justo cuando se perdió de vista Kerime dejó escapar un largo suspiro y debido a eso un peso de encima (casi sentía que no podía respirar por la tensión)...un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y un vuelco en el estómago después, la verdad es que...¿cómo pudo pasar todo eso? Le dio mucho gusto volver a encontrarse con él, pero....¿qué era ese nuevo sentimiento que pasaba con ella? una cosa es tener cariño y la otra es ¿amor? pero ¿cómo es posible, si apenas lo reconoció?

De tantos pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y fue a donde Soujiro le mencionó el lugar del comedor, pero al parecer, Shishio y Yumi parecían algo ocupados, mientras que ella parecía darle un masaje, éste se sentía como un dios, ¬¬ ¿por qué se sentirá taaaaaaaan bien? se preguntó ilógicamente la chica y regresó a lo que parecía ser un terreno, directo a la calle y estaba en cosechas de zanahorias, cebollas y papas...¿qué hacían las cosechas ahí? ¿qué no era un lugar oculto como para tener eso a mitad de refugio de guerra? Comenzó a caminar por estos cuando se encontró a Kamatari practicando con su arma extraña que no tuvo nombre del como llamarle. Kamatari observó a la chica y se le acercó con una sonrisa...

- Hola señorita Sanada.- dijo Kamatari.

- Por favor, dime Kerime.- dijo ésta devolviendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hace entonces por estos rumbos, dama Kerime?- dijo Kamatari.

- Lo que pasa es que me dirigía al comedor, si me permites decirlo, el señor Shishio y la señorita Yumi hacen buena pareja .- dijo Kerime

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kamatari algo histérico.

- Ops, lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a molestar o algo por el estilo.- dijo Kerime excusándose de inmediato.

- No te preocupes, de eso me he dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que el señor Shishio quiere a la señorita Yumi.- dijo Kamatari algo triste.

- De verdad lo siento.- dijo Kerime acercándose a Kamatari y ambos comenzaron a caminar al frente.

- ¿Usted conocía al joven Soujiro?- preguntó Kamatari.

- Sí, nos conocíamos cuando niños, pero llegó un momento en el que ya no lo volví a ver, por que...- se detuvo, "tonta" se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Por qué, dama Kerime?- preguntó.

- Olvídalo, no es de mi incumbencia.- dijo Kerime evitando la mirada del homosexual y continuando su camino.

- He visto cómo lo observa dama Kerime...- dijo Kamatari.

- ¿Qué?- sin comprender, se detuvo y viró su cabeza para ver los ojos de Kamatari quien se acercaba y se ponía frente a frente con ella.

- De la misma manera en cómo la señorita Yumi observa al señor Shishio.-

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?- preguntó Kerime.

- Se dará cuenta después dama Kerime...-

Soujiro había ido a su habitación a dejar su espada....no....no era por eso....no había ido a su habitación cómo él tenía pensado hacer...cerró los ojos recordando a Kerime a como estaba de niña y ahora estaba a un paso en convertirse en una mujer decente. Abrió los ojos mirando al suelo y sonriendo, al recordar el cómo se habían conocido y seguía sonrojándose, , reconoció que ella era muy hermosa, las facciones finas en su rostro eran demasiado llamativa. ¿Qué rayos pensaba y por qué seguía en su habitación? pensó y se retiró nuevamente, y fue al comedor, sumido en pensamientos cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había llegado a su destino, entró y Yumi y Shishio estaban comiendo. Soujiro se sentó y buscó por todos lados a la chica de cabellos canela, pero no estaba...

- ¿Kerime?- dijo a Yumi quien estaba a punto de probar su arroz frito.

- No ha llegado.- dijo Shishio

- Pensamos que llegaría contigo.- dijo Yumi.

- Es extraño, fui a mi habitación, pero antes de ir, le dije en donde estarían para cenar, ¿se habrá perdido señor Shishio?- preguntó Soujiro

- No lo creo, el lugar es grande pero no ninguno para perderse, tal vez esté escondida y quiere que la encuentres.- dijo Shishio con algo de sarcasmo, pero no hubo risas, sólo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Yumi al ver que Soujiro no captó la indirecta.

- No ha de tardar Soujiro.- dijo Yumi.

- Está bien .- Soujiro comenzó a comer.

_"Todos me preguntan...¿por qué empezaste por el final sin ver el principio?...la respuesta es simple: no podía entender el principio, hasta llegar al final...son cosas distintas, no debes precipitarte si el camino que elegiste es irregular, por que tarde o temprano, el camino amargo en el que estás, puede resultar muy dulce"._

Kerime y Kamatari se quedaron platicando por los campos viendo que la noche se avecinaba y que ya era pronto la hora de dormir, habían tenido una buena conversación y por lo tanto ninguno quería marcharse para cenar...

- Kamatari...¿no crees que ya es hora de cenar?- preguntó Kerime.

- ¿Tiene hambre, dama Kerime?- preguntó éste en tono preocupado.

- Pues algo, pero no quiero estar de mal tercio entre el señor Shishio y la señorita Yumi.- Kerime se apenó.

- No se preocupe, no creo que pensarían tal cosa de usted, ya que el joven Soujiro hace eso.- dijo Kamatari deteniéndose y mirando a Kerime.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Kerime.

- "mal tercio"- dijo Kamatari sonriendo y dando un poco de confianza a ésta.

- Gracias Kamatari.- dijo ésta.

- No hay por qué, dama Kerime.- respondió.

- Bien, ¿me dices el camino? Ya se me olvidó.- dijo Kerime apenada nuevamente, por el motivo de que tal vez se escuchara un poco torpe al decir eso.

- Acompáñeme.- fue lo que dijo Kamatari comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta y Kerime le siguió el paso.

Pasaron 3 minutos (con 48 segundos jeje) cuando llegaron a las puertas del comedor. En realidad iban a pasos largos y es por eso que llegaron a esa "velocidad". Kamatari dio una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación diciendo que Soujiro estaba dentro, Kerime sonrió agradecida y justo cuando iba a poner sus manos en la puerta, se quedó pensativa...Bueno, no supo el motivo...tal vez por que un gordo y alto hombre estaba en la entrada del otro lado, Kerime volteó y se encontró a Iwambo sonriendo como estúpido, viéndolo durante 5 segundos, éste estaba dispuesto a irse sobre la chica. Kerime retrocedió pero Iwambo la había tomado por la cintura, ésta dio un grito que se oyó por la casa.

Tanto Shishio, como Yumi y Soujiro, viraron su rostro y Yumi abrió la puerta rápido y observaron a Iwambo y a Kerime (en la mano de éste) quien trataba de librarse...

- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME SUÉLTAME SUÉLTAME SUÉLTAME!!! ¡¡¡QUE ME SUELTES!!!- decía Kerime (**nota**: imagínense el típico dibujo animación japonesa, que se vuelve a chibi y da golpes rápidos con lagrimillas en los ojos)

Shishio se puso se pié, y observó a la chica dispuesta a soltarse a como se diera entender, pero no podía...Iwambo era demasiado grande y estúpido como para entender que ella no quería estar con él, así que Shishio miró a Soujiro, éste también se levantó...

- Iwambo, suéltala.- dijo Shishio.

Iwambo traía sus mejillas sonrojadas, como si hubiera tomado demasiado sake, así que no hizo mucho caso que dijeras, Shishio dio una mirada asesina a éste e Iwambo rápido soltó a la chica desde donde estaba la altura de su mano, Soujiro aplicó su técnica Shukuchi (que es una técnica de Soujiro que significa: "terreno que desaparece") y traía a Kerime en brazos ahora, sonriéndole.

- Eh, sí, gracias.- dijo Kerime apenada pero tratándose de separar de Soujiro.

- Iwambo, la próxima vez que quieras tomar a Kerime sin permiso de ella, Soujiro se encargará de ti.- dijo Shishio e Iwambo huyó a los segundos de silencio.

- Idiota.- dijo Kerime aún en brazos de Soujiro quien éste seguía así: nn.

Shishio adentró con Yumi al comedor, donde ésta comenzó a recoger sus platos, dejando sólo el de Soujiro y Kerime (éste por que no terminaba de comer, y kerime por no estar a tiempo) Shishio fue a darse un baño en lo que Yumi le seguía el paso.

- Kerime, quiero decirte unas palabras, tu habitación está en el de huéspedes.- dijo Yumi antes de salir

- Sí, claro.- dijo ésta.

Estando solos nuevamente, y aún en los brazos de su amigo, ésta se quedó sonrojada.

- Bájame...-dijo Kerime

- .........-

- Bájame, bájame, bájame.- dijo Kerime cuando Soujiro la soltó y ésta colocó sus pies en el suelo.

- ¿No te gusta que te pongan en el aire?- preguntó Soujiro.

- No por que odio que hagan eso, eso de ser la dama en apuros...- dijo Kerime arreglando su kimono.

nn Soujiro hizo nuevamente su sonrisa a la chica y se dirigió al comedor para terminar su cena en lo que Kerime se acercaba para apenas probar la suya. Cerraron las puertas, Kerime tenía una gota en la frente cuando la cerraba ya que tenía miedo de que Iwambo regresara a tomarla desprevenida. Se sentó a pesar de que Soujiro la observaba: Oo? y ésta rió nerviosamente.

- Sólo por si acaso.- dijo Kerime en lo que se acomodaba para comer.

- Ya veo.- dijo por último Soujiro terminando de comer, dejando los palillos en la mesa y cerraba los ojos.

Kerime se quedó algo sacada de quicio, la verdad es que...bueno, Soujiro había cambiado también en sentimientos o algo parecido, antes se mostraba como un niño normal, en las noches cuando lo conoció, lo observaba feliz, y otras veces triste, sobretodo cuando ella le limpiaba la cara una que otra vez...Pero ahora era distinto, era más...reservado, más serio, tal vez por que ahora era un espadachín, pero no justifica el hecho de que ella quería, digamos, salir con él, o por lo menos, platicar con él de lo que ha pasado en esos 11 años.

- Iré a entrenar un poco.- dijo Soujiro levantándose y Kerime lo observó.

- Sí.- respondió un poco triste dando una reverencia desde donde estaba y Soujiro se fue del comedor.

Dando un suspiro largo, Kerime recogió ambos platos y tazas llevándolos al otro lado de la habitación como hizo la señorita Yumi, sin embargo, como era algo grande, no sabía en donde colocarlos, así que tuvo que buscar, y después de un minuto, ya había acomodado todo nuevamente. Se estiró un poco dando un bostezo...otro día voló, pensó, ni siquiera lo sintió y todavía no asimilaba que estaba en el refugio del señor Shishio y del Jupongatana...¿qué es el Jupongatana? Se encogió de hombros al ver que no sabía lo que era eso y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes para dormir, tal vez al día siguiente regresaría a casa, cosa que tal vez, no quería hacer...a penas llevaba unas horas con ellos y a pesar de que volvió a ver a su amigo, no quería separarse de él.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde Yumi ya se encontraba ahí y guardaba unos vestidos en una caja o bien un buró, con un espejo y traía también una caja fina de maquillaje por si acaso, Yumi al ver que Kerime entraba le sonrió y Kerime cerró la puerta.

- El señor Shishio me ha dicho algo muy interesante Kerime.- dijo Yumi.

Kerime se sentó en el borde de la cama y Yumi había terminado de colocar las cosas en el cuarto.

- Me ha platicado que tú y Soujiro eran amigos antes.- dijo Yumi algo feliz.

- Algo así, en realidad Soujiro y yo....no éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, nos conocimos una semana.- dijo Kerime bajando la vista.

- Y ahora ¿qué te parece?- dijo Yumi con mirada divertida.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kerime.

- Sus cambios te dejaron sin habla, todo mundo se dio cuenta cuando lo viste entrar por la puerta de la sala principal, no te apures--(la chica iba a reclamar)--pero debo decirte algo de Soujiro.- dijo Yumi.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó Kerime interesada.

- Ven, éstas son tus batas para dormir.- dijo Yumi entregándole una bata de color beige y la bata blanca de toalla.

- Gracias.- dijo Kerime entrando a unos tablones cambiándose de ropa, cuando salió sin la parte de arriba del kimono mostrando su corsé que era en tono rosa.

- Ése corsé se ve aterrador. ¿Te ayudo a quitártelo?- dijo Yumi y Kerime se dio la vuelta.

- Bien, como te decía--(comenzó a desabrochar el corsé)--venía a decirte algo muy importante de Soujiro, no sé si habrás notado los cambios, pero desde que Shishio lo entrenó duro, ha estado escondiendo sus emociones, no lo culpes si un día hace mucho daño.- dijo Yumi.

- ¿Soujiro ha dejado de sentir?- preguntó Kerime espantada.

- No, sí los siente, pero no sé exactamente qué pasó para esconderlos de esa manera, no puedo descifrar cuando está triste y cuando feliz, su sonrisa sigue en el rostro.- dijo Yumi algo preocupada al decir eso.

- Tal vez, era por su familia...- dijo Kerime cuando comenzó a pensar en voz alta...lo que dijo Yumi era de cuidado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Yumi.

- Es sólo que....no nada...no es nada importante.- dijo Kerime dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo y se excusó de inmediato para despistar.

- Bien...sólo intento decir que, Soujiro, es una persona muy especial, y sé lo especial que es para ti, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó Yumi.

- Algo así...- dijo Kerime sonrojada.

Yumi desabrochó todo el corsé completo y Kerime se puso la bata de dormir, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y era de manga larga, la falda airosa y la parte de la blusa pegada al cuerpo.

- Así está mejor, ¿no crees?- preguntó Yumi sonriendo.

- Sí, el corsé te aprieta demasiado que no puedes respirar normal, pero después de un rato te acostumbras.- dijo Kerime cepillando su cabello, quitándose el listón lila que tenía como media coleta.

- Iré a mi habitación, en dado caso que necesites algo......mmmm....sólo grita.- dijo Yumi y Kerime se rió.

- Está bien, gritaré.- dijo Kerime virando su rostro para ver el de Yumi y ésta se perdió de vista después.

El cielo estaba nublado, la lluvia pesada caía sobre sus hombros y sobre su cabello mojándola por completo, aterrada, asustada, temblando de miedo y cerrando fuertemente los ojos repitiendo su nombre primero en voz baja, para después alzar la voz con hilo y desgano....

- sou...soujiro...SOUJIRO.- gritó la niña en la noche silenciosa mirando los cuerpos tirados y muertos...se tiró al suelo comenzando a llorar.

no me olvides.- dijo la niña en el suelo cuando alzó la vista y traía la mirada perdida en el horizonte por donde se había marchado...."no lo hagas".

--se ve una escena en donde ella regresa a su casa y sus padres, al día siguiente, hablaban con ella ¿qué tienes hija? su madre decía...sin embargo ella no decía nada--

- NO LO HAGAS.- gritaba alguien por su mente con una voz juvenil y femenina

Kerime se había levantado de golpe y sentándose y decía un ligero "NO"...la respiración la traía entrecortada y se tomó la frente, que estaba sudando en frío, la mañana había llegado y el sueño era muy corto pero se acordaba de él...¿por qué tenía tantas ilusiones como esa cuando dormía? Miró a su alrededor y seguía estando en donde Yumi la dejó. Se levantó pensando en el sueño y se miró al espejo. Tomó una ducha de 15 minutos y regresó y observó los vestidos acomodados en el buró que Yumi arregló el día anterior...sonrió al ver que había un vestido que llamaba la atención particularmente, pero decidió que lo mejor era ponérselo otro día, se colocó uno de color naranja mezclado con amarillo y el moño era un tono marrón muy hermoso y el vestido traía bordados del mismo tono naranja dando forma de nubes y se colocó su cabellera en una coleta alta con un listón (parecido al de Kaoru) de color marrón. Se puso las calcetas y se dirigió en pantuflas...

Se abrieron las puertas...

- Buenos días.- dijo una voz que Kerime sacó mucho de quicio.

- Buenos días Kamatari.- dijo Kerime virando la cabeza y ahí estaba el chico feliz como de costumbre.

- El señor Shishio la espera abajo.- dijo Kamatari retirándose de un salto.

- Gracias.- dijo Kerime nn' teniendo una gota en la cabeza, diciéndole a la nada el agradecimiento.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta hasta llegar al primer piso, ¿cuál de todos los salones la esperaría? Tal vez el salón principal, sí, lo más seguro...pensó la chica cuando sus pies comenzaron a ir en una dirección, bueno, no conocida como comúnmente dicen ya que no te puedes aprender los lugares de un día para otro. En fin, la chica llegó y no había nadie conocido, sólo estaba Aoshi quien estaba recargado en la pared como meditando, Kerime se le acercó...

- Eh, buenos días señor Aoshi.- dijo Kerime fingiendo sorpresa y sonriendo.

-.........- no dijo nada.

- ¿No ha visto al señor Shishio? je je.- rió nerviosa

- Aquí no está.-

- ¬¬ mmmm sí, eso, ya lo sé.- dijo Kerime.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- preguntó nuevamente Aoshi.

- Lo estoy buscando, ¿no lo ha visto?- preguntó Kerime confundiéndose.

- No sé.- dijo Aoshi.

- De acuerdo, creo que iré a buscarlo por ahí, gracias.- dijo Kerime excusándose para librarse de ese momento y se fue corriendo casi echando polvo.

- "por poco y me pongo a reír"-

Pensando en donde se encontrarían los demás, fue entonces que apareció Usui, el ciego quien caminaba hacia esa misma dirección, bueno, no lo juzgó por que no lo conocía del todo, así que no se detuvo a pensar para ver cómo es.

- ¿Va con el señor Shishio?- preguntó Kerime dándole una mirada de reojo.

- Sí.- fue lo único que dijo el hombre cuando Kerime sonri

- "menos mal, así no estaré perdida" nn.-

Llegaron a un salón donde Soujiro se encontraba recargado en las puertas de donde venía el letrero "Aguas Termales" y dentro supuso que se encontraba Shishio también con Yumi...es extraño...¿cómo es posible que Yumi esté enamorada de Shishio siendo él un montón de vendas? Tal vez por que no sólo es un montón de vendas...se quedó pensativa Kerime cuando al ver a Soujiro, se detuvo mirando al chico quien no traía ninguna expresión en el rostro, tampoco estaba su sonrisa. Kerime y Usui llegaron pero, justo al pensar que Usui se quedaría, el ciego se fue por la izquierda del salón...

- Hola Soujiro nn.- dijo Kerime animada pero por más que intentaba sacarle la sonrisa al chico, éste no dijo nada...

- ..............-

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kerime.

- Te estaba esperando, pero debido a que tardaste mucho, tuve que entrar a darme un tratamiento de agua caliente.- dijo una tercera voz proveniente del salón detrás de las puertas, se escuchaba Shishio.

- Lo siento, me perdí por que Kamatari no me dijo donde se encontraría.- dijo Kerime con total sinceridad.

- Está bien, no te culpo...¿te ha agradado nuestra presencia?- preguntó Shishio.

- Sí, bastante, muchas gracias...pero creo que por lo menos me tengo que ir a mi casa.- dijo Kerime.

- Me temo que eso no será posible.- dijo Shishio.

- ¿A qué se refiere, señor Shishio?- preguntó la chica.

En ese momento, Yumi abrió las puertas mostrándose con una bata blanca y entregándole a la chica un periódico nuevo, al ver la fecha, era el día de hoy, ¿qué estaba mal? Comenzó a leer cuando se dio cuenta del encabezado que la sacó totalmente de ser y quedó con los ojos muy, pero muy abiertos casi fuera de órbita.

"Asesinan a los señores Mamoru y Kamome Sanada, familia reconocida por sus costumbres y las de otros países, su única hija parece ser secuestrada, por el momento no se sabe los motivos de la muerte de ambos señores, pero al encontrarse los cuerpos, notaron que el agua de sus bebidas se encontraba de distinto color al que debe de ser, en conclusión, podría decirse: envenenados. Entre los sospechosos se encuentran su única hija, y Makoto Shishio".

Terminó de leer cuando quedó mirando más allá del anuncio, sin creerlo, leyó 3 veces más y comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta...se cayó el periódico de sus manos pero éstas no se movieron ni un centímetro...Yumi quedó entristecida, Soujiro no sabía qué decir, tal vez por eso no mostraba expresión alguna, una verdadera lástima que sus padres hayan muerto, ya que ellos querían mucho a Kerime.

- ¿Por qué--cómo es que pueden decir--?- decía la chica comenzando a sentir que lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Aclarando lo que dicen: yo no maté a tus padres, ni ordené hacerlo.- dijo Shishio.

- ¿C"MO PUEDEN DECIR QUE YO MATÉ A MIS PROPIOS PADRES? ¡¡¡SOY SU HIJA!!!- gritó la chica volviendo en sí y el grito sonó por le cuarto

Yumi se llevó una mano al pecho, entrecerrando los ojos, y Soujiro cambió su vista hacia la ventana...

- Tú no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de ellos, comprendo que te sientes mal, pero entiende que en este mundo sobrevive el fuerte, y el débil perecerá.- dijo Shishio en lo que Soujiro quedó extrañado.

- "¿Acaso Kerime....Kerime....es un ser fuerte?"- pensó Soujiro mirando a la chica destrozada.

- ¿Entonces quién mató a mis padres?- dijo Kerime en voz baja.

- No lo sabemos.- respondió YUmi.

- Te diré algunas cosas...creo que ya sabes el motivo del cuál no puedes regresar a tu casa, ya que la policía te está buscando para hacerte unas preguntas y eso no va de acuerdo con mi gobierno, no puedo permitir que mujeres como tú y Yumi sean sentenciadas a tantas preguntas. Tienes mi consentimiento de dar órdenes, incluso al Jupongatana...estaría muy bien que fueras la asistente de Soujiro, pero eso lo decides tú- dijo Shishio.

- ¿Qué?- se quedó extrañada Yumi.

- Sí, comprendo Yumi, pero ten en cuenta de que ésta chica puede sernos muy útil, ahora que ya no tiene a nadie...te ofrezco vivir con nosotros hasta entonces...- dijo Shishio.

Kerime cayó al suelo de rodillas tapándose con las manos y traía la cara roja...escuchó y vio de lejos que Yumi cerraba las puertas y estaba con Soujiro nuevamente en la habitación, éste, como siempre, no sentía nada por Kerime, cuando ella comenzó a sollozar. Se levantó con pesadez y el joven observó que ella traía la expresión típica de "¿por qué no me abrazas?".

- No llores.- fue lo que dijo Soujiro pero sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no llores?- preguntó Kerime en tono de "¿qué rayos dices?"

- Como dijo el señor Shishio, el fuerte sobrevive, y el débil muere, tus padres eran débiles y por eso tenían que morir.- dijo Soujiro.

- No ayudas mucho.- dijo Kerime sin pensarlo dos veces...se acercó al chico.

Estando frente a frente con él, ella se echó a sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven...sintió que ella comenzaba a llorar fuertemente y él sólo se limitó a responder el abrazo aunque teniendo muchas preguntas en su mente, ¿por qué devolvía el abrazo? ¿por qué lloraba? No lo entendía, no lo comprendía...

- "Soujiro, tú eres lo único que me queda en el mundo"- pensó la chica aunque no pudiera decírselo en su cara ya que ella entendía a la perfección con lo que Yumi le había dicho.

- ¡Himura! ¿Himura? ¡Oye Himura! ¡Tengo hambre, es hora del almuerzo, vamos a comer! ¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que te digo? ¡contéstame!.- dijo una chica de 16 años con cabellera entrenzada, y siguiendo a un samurai de vestimenta morada y cabellos rojos, al no recibir respuesta, ella lanzó una cuchilla pequeña arrancando unos cabellos.

- ¡Oro! Eso dolió, debiste quitarme por lo menos cinco cabellos.- dijo Kenshin agarrándose la cabeza y sorprendido por lo que la chica había hecho.

- Tú te lo buscaste, dime ¿por qué no me prestas atención? ¿por qué seguiste caminando hacia el bosque, eh? Estás tratando de rehuirme o de lo contrario ya estaríamos almorzando, ¿es que no entiendes? Tengo hambre, ¡quiero comida! ¡quiero comida! ¡quiero comer!- dijo Misao histérica.

- ¿Ah? No fue mi intención, ahora escucha será mejor caminar por los arbustos que regresar por donde vinimos, llegaremos a la carretera principal al terminar la tarde hasta llegar. Pero podemos comer mientras caminamos.- dijo Kenshin.

- ¡Vaya! Hasta que tuviste una excelente idea (dijo sacando unas galletas en forma de rosquilla) ¿Tú también almorzarás?- preguntó Misao feliz.

- Me gustaría, pero no traje almuerzo.- dijo Kenshin.

- Quiero que sepas que no pienso compartirte de mi comida.- dijo Misao sonriendo.

- Lo sé.- mencionó Kenshin.

- Te daré si me dices algo acerca de Aoshi y sus hombres.- dijo Misao

- No tienes qué hacerlo.- dijo Kenshin dando la espalda y caminando y Misao siguiéndole el rastro

- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora, me acuerdo de Hannya quien me cuidó cuando estaba siguiéndole el rastro a Aoshi....- dijo Misao.

**"La aldea abandonada"**

Kenshin caminaba seguido de Misao quien estaba feliz contando acerca de su vida.

- Sabes, también recuerdo a Chikijo al musculoso, y al malgeniado de Shimi, me divertí mucho con ellos, era una época muy buena de mi vida...-

Pero Kenshin estaba ya muy adelantado pisando los arbustos y Misao tuvo una cruz en la frente y dientes afilados...Kenshin comenzó a caminar...

- Cuidado, aquí hay una serpiente venenosa, mira.- dijo Kenshin y Misao lanzó una cuchilla clavando por la panza de la serpiente y clavándola por el árbol más cercano, Kenshin dio un gritito pero Misao no le tomó importancia.

- Oye, parece que no te interesan mis comentarios con respecto a ellos ¿verdad? ¡siempre estás tan pensativo, pensé que podría distraerte un poco Kenshin! ¡Llamar tu atención! Y como te estaba diciendo, me abandonaron en Kyoto cuando estaba chiquilla y aún conservo intacta la imagen de Aoshi, quisiera saber ¿a qué se dedican ahora? Lloré cuando se fueron, Aoshi sólo me entiende y por eso quiero encontrarlo...-

Kenshin estaba más alejado y Misao se enfureció más...

- ¡¡OYE ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!! CUANDO LAS MUJERES TE ESTÁN HABLANDO DEBES PRESTARLES ATENCI"N.- dijo Misao

- ESCÚCHAME GROSERO, MAL EDUCADO, ERES UN GROSERO......¿uh? ¿oye, por qué caminas haciendo a un lado los árboles y las plantas?- dijo Misao.

- Por que es más fácil para ti caminar de esta forma.- dijo Kenshin

- ¿Eh? "si quisiera abandonarme, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero está haciendo todo esto por mi, Kenshin se parece un poco a Aoshi, ninguno de los dos expresa muy bien sus sentimientos abiertamente" oye ¿sabes una cosa? cambié de opinión, ¿todavía quieres almorzar? toma te doy uno, pero sólo uno, los demás son para mi.- dijo Misao regalándole a Kenshin una galleta.

- Está bien, me comeré uno, oh, esto contiene suero medicinal Misao.- dijo Kenshin

- CLARO QUE NO.- enfureció la chica.

- Menos mal.- se escucha unos ruidos.

- Oye Himura, no sé tú, pero escuché unos ruidos extraños.- dijo Misao.

- Será mejor que te apartes de mi sigilosamente Misao.- dijo Kenshin.

- Kenshin, cuéntame, ¿es verdad que tienes una especie de enigma?-

- Será mejor que te vayas, "si me atacan Misao resultará involucrada, no tengo otra alternativa, tendré que atacar".- dijo Kenshin corriendo.

- OYE HIMURA ESPERA, SOY MIEMBRO DE LOS ONIWABANSHUU PUEDO PRESTARTE AYUDA.- dijo Misao siguiéndole el paso.

Cuando Misao llegó, encontró a Kenshin de pie mirando a un joven que traía en brazos algo que cubría, a simple vista se veía sosteniendo su cuerpo, pero no era así, el joven estaba con sangre y muy lastimado...

- Himura, ¿está muerto?- preguntó Misao.

- No (acercándose al joven) escucha si tienes algo que decir, dilo antes de morir, creo que el destino me ayudó a encontrar al último sobreviviente, así que haré lo que sea necesario.- dijo Kenshin

- Escucha, ayuda a mi hermano y a mi aldea, sálvalos de las manos de Shishio y de sus hombres.- dijo el joven mostrando a un niño en brazos.

- De Shishio.- dijo Kenshin en tono de comprensión cuando el joven murió y lo sepultaron.

Después de 5 minutos el niño despertó y abrió los ojos...

- Mira ya despertó.- dijo Misao

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Mi hermano?- preguntó el niño.

El chico observó horrorizado la tumba de su hermano ya que la espada estaba como cruz...

- Cuando lo encontramos él ya estaba....- dudó Misao

- ¿Por qué...por qué?- el chico rompió en llanto y Kenshin lo tomó del hombro.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué fue lo que pasó? Vamos, confía en mi-

- No servirá de nada contarles lo que sucedió.- dijo el chico.

- Ahora mismo voy a Kyoto en busca de Makoto Shishio, no te preocupes por eso.- dijo Kenshin sorprendiendo a Misao y al chico.

- Vengo de Shingetsu, una aldea vecina, hace dos años, los hombres de Shishio llegaron a nuestra aldea, asesinaron al policía de turno y se apoderaron del pueblo y se dedicaron a matar a cualquier policía que llegara a la aldea, Shishio aprovechó al notar que la policía dejó de enviar refuerzos para así mandar más hombres, al final el gobierno abandonó a Shingetsu, la aldea quedó abandonada-

- ¿Abandonada? Creo que estás exagerando al decir eso, de que Shishio mandó a sus hombres para apoderarse del pueblo- dijo Misaso

- Entonces explícame ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó el chico sacando una hoja amarilla de su camisa y extendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Misao.

- Hace poco, mi hermano trajo éste mapa de Tokio, mira, la aldea Shingetsu, ni siquiera aparece ahí. Cuando mi hermano se percató de éste mapa, supo que algo extraño ocurría en la aldea, quería salvar a su familia a toda costa, pero fue asesinado, lo mató Senkaku, un hombre al servicio de Shishio que se encarga al control de la aldea....debo regresar, mis padres aún se encuentran ahí.....ahora que mi hermano está muerto, tengo que rescatarlos, nada me va a detener, ¡debo hacerlo!- dijo caminando hacia la espada que estaba enterrada sobre el cuerpo de su hermano pero Kenshin detuvo al chico.

- No te preocupes, tomaré el lugar de tu hermano y te ayudaré, lo prometo, Misao, cuida de éste chico.- dijo Kenshin.

- ¿Qué? ¡no! yo voy contigo.- dijo Misao.

- ¡Quédate! Iré solo a la aldea será mejor que me esperes aquí ya lo escuchaste.- la miró fríamente.

Kenshin llegó a la aldea recordando las palabras del niño...caminando por las calles de la aldea, notó que lo que dijo el niño era cierto, la aldea estaba muy abandonada y solitaria...

- "Este lugar está prácticamente destruido, está en ruinas" (recuerdo: cada 6 meses Shishio se queda en la aldea, no sé por qué razón viene si Senkaku siempre cuida de la aldea de día y de noche y no permite que nadie entre en ella) "casualmente Shishio se encuentra en la aldea en éste momento"-

A lo lejos se ve un niño con una espada rota y Misao está con él.

- "Senkaku debe estar en la mansión para atender a Shishio, este es el momento oportuno para salvar a mis padres" Oye si nos quedamos aquí parados vamos a perderlo de vista.- dijo el chico cuando Misao le dio un pequeño golpe y el niño se quejó.

- No digas tonterías, Himura es un hombre muy especial "si, tan especial que de inmediato se percatará de mi presencia, él está haciendo todo por su cuenta, si me permitiera, le ayudaría por que yo pertenezco a los Oniwabanshuu"- pensó Misao observando a Kenshin caminar cuando dio un giro por la derecha y lo siguieron.

Al llegar detrás de Kenshin, un poco alejados vieron la presencia de un hombre y una mujer colgados en palos de bambú y traían graves heridas en el cuerpo, Kenshin observó lamentando ver esa escena y Misao y el chico se quedaron quietos, mirando con ojos de par en par a los cuerpos.

- "Tienen heridas por todo el cuerpo, lo mismo hicieron con el hermano de Heiji, es posible que Senkaku esté involucrado en todo esto".- pensó Kenshin cuando se escuchó una espada caerse y Heiji traía lágrimas en los ojos y gritó.

- PADRE, MADRE.- dijo destrozado, tirándose al suelo, Misao lo miró extrañada y Kenshin volteó inquieto.

- NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO.- gritó Heiji cuando vinieron unos hombres vestidos de negro.

- Ustedes son unos forasteros, no permitiremos que salgan de aquí con vida.- dijo un hombre.

- ¿Por qué los mataste?- preguntó Kenshin.

- Sus hijos estaban planeando dejar la aldea, por eso Senkaku ordenó matarlos, y nosotros nos encargamos especialmente de hacer eso, así que ten en cuenta lo que digo.- dijo el hombre quitándose un pedazo de manta negra que cubría su boca.

- ¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó Kenshin de espaldas.

- Esta aldea es del gran Shishio, se la quitó a los cerdos del gobierno. Shishio y Senkaku deciden quien muere y quien vive- dijo el hombre amenazando.

- Ustedes son los que deben rendirse.- dijo Kenshin volteando y mostrando unos ojos furiosos y violetas amenazantes, sacó su espada sin filo..

- Si quieren que la gente salga sin ser lastimada les advierto que deben permanecer alejados, pero esta es una excepción, acabaré con ustedes.- dijo Kenshin luchando con todos los hombres y al poco rato los dejó en el suelo

Uno de ellos observaba que Misao luchaba por tratar de que Heiji se levantara para escapar así que hizo el acto cobarde de ir y matar a la chica cuando Saito lo detuvo y Misao había sacado sus cuchillas.

- ¿Quien eres tú?- dijo Misao

- Pensé que Kenshin, se marcharía a Kyoto y mírenlo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo Saito mirando con reproche a Kenshin.

- "Será que Himura conoce a este hombre"- se preguntó Misao.

- Hola Saito ¿qué haces aquí?.- dijo Kenshin aún enojado cuando daba un golpe a un hombre quien trataba de lastimarlo por la espalda.

- Uno de mis hombres me informó que Shishio estaba aquí, decidí venir antes de que las fuerzas llegaran a Kyoto, pero me enteré de que aquél hombre murió por heridas.- dijo Saito.

- El hermano de aquél chico ¿era un espía?- se preguntó Kenshin mirando a Heiji.

- ¿El hermano? ahora entiendo, el hombre era originario de aquí de Shingetsu y lo envié aquí para pasar desapercibido, lo descubrieron y por eso lo mataron, trató inútilmente de salvar a su familia, lo que hizo fue una estupidez, debió esperarme.-

- No entiendo cómo puedes hablar así después de que uno de tus hombres fue asesinado.- dijo Misao

- ¿Qué chiquilla tan entro metedora, quien eres?- dijo Saito imaginándose a Kaoru, a Megumi y a ella como animales.

- Ay, te voy a matar, te mostraré lo que es un Kansastu-- no terminó sacando las cuchillas.

- Cálmate Misao Saito se comporta así todo el tiempo, no pierdas el control, tranquilízate.- dijo Kenshin mirando nuevamente a Heiji quien se acercaba a sus padres.

- .....- lloraba Heiji.

- Recojamos los cuerpos y sepultémoslos.- dijo Kenshin.

- Me parece bien.- opinó Misao cuando...

- Deténganse.- dijo un anciano de la aldea y observaron que habían varios hombres junto a él.

- No se los pueden llevar.- dijo nuevamente

- ¿Qué?- dijo Misao.

- Ustedes no pueden llevárselos sin autorización de Senkaku, todos nos meteríamos en graves problemas.- dijo el anciano.

- ¿Pero qué idioteces está diciendo? ¿Debe acaso cumplir las órdenes de Senkaku sin importar el cómo murieron?- dijo Misao.

- Senkaku nos matará, si no hacemos lo que él nos ha ordenado, si cumplimos, nos respetará, no puedo hacer que la aldea duerma viva con ese hombre aquí.- dijo el anciano.

- No hay muchas personas que no están dispuestas a defender el honor o la dignidad para permanecer con vida.- dijo Saito.

- No sabes nada. La policía no sirve para nada.-

- No podemos permitir que se los lleven, ¡váyanse de aquí! ¿eh?- dijo al ver que había una nueva persona, diferente a los que estaban nuevos.

Una mujer de cabellos canela en una coleta alta, ojos de un sorprendente color miel quien traía la cara roja, y las lágrimas se volvieron en su rostro asustada viendo los cuerpos, traía un kimono naranja mezclado con amarillo y moño marrón...Los hombres, Saito, Kenshin, Misao y hasta le mismo Heiji no sabían quien era. La chica se acercó a Kenshin.

- Baja los cuerpos por favor.- dijo Kerime limpiándose la cara con voz de hilo. Kenshin bajó los cuerpos y Heiji observó a Kerime.

- ¿Qué rayos? Ustedes son unos forasteros asesinos, no comprenden nada.- dijo un hombre.

- Sí, asesinos.- dijo otro

- Forasteros asesinos.- dijo otro

- ¡¡¡CÁLLENSE!!!- gritó Kerime ofendida.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Saito.

- Mi nombre es Kerime Sanada, estoy con el señor Shishio por una desgracia en mi familia...pero descuiden, les aseguro que Senkaku no hará nada sin consentimiento.- dijo Kerime sonriendo aunque falsamente, Saito la miró y se le acercó.

- ¿Sanada? ¿Eres tú la hija que fue secuestrada por Shishio?- preguntó Saito.

- El señor Shishio no me secuestró, llegué ahí por coincidencia pero no estoy aquí para explicaciones.- dijo la chica.

- Señorita, ¿quién es usted para dar órdenes en esta aldea, sólo ese poder lo tienen Senkaku y Shishio.- dijo el anciano.

- Por que mi palabra pesa tanto como la de ellos "Shishio me dio ese poder, lo aprovecharé para cambiar algunas cosas cueste lo que cueste, ésta aldea parece ser muy buena para dar el inicio" Vayan a sus casas. Descansen.- dijo ella y sin más que decir, los señores se fueron y se quedaron el cuarteto.

- Gracias.- dijo Heiji a Kerime quien dio una sonrisa.

- ¿Usted trabaja para el señor Shishio?- preguntó Misao.

- No, en realidad estoy con ellos de paso, pero al descubrir que alguien mató a mis padres y sin una coartada, estoy de sospechosa, increíble...no trabajo para él, sin embargo me dio el poder de decidir entre ellos e incluso mandar a Senkaku.- dijo Kerime algo orgullosa de sí misma.

- Eres muy amable en permitir dar sepultura a los padres de Heiji, pero dime, ¿hay algo que te molesta?- preguntó Kenshin.

- Sí, hay algo....no me parece justo.- dijo kerime.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó Saito.

- Luego lo sabrán. Tengo que ir a ver a Shishio y a Senkaku.- dijo Kerime.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO.

Notas: gracias por los comentarios que me dejan ¿eh? - sarcasmo. por lo menos díganme que han leido mi historia y denme sus opiniones por que no soy adivina, y ni sé leer atravesando la pantalla.


	3. Aldea abandonada 2

Capítulo 3:

**I. La aldea abandonada, Parte 2**

Después de decir esto, Kerime se alejó de la aldea repentinamente, que muy apenas pudieron dirigirse unas cuantas palabras, en lo que iba del camino de regreso, ella no podía comprender ¿cómo es que Shishio y Senkaku fueran demasiado crueles con esas personas? No lo podía entender, sumida en pensamientos llegó al poco tiempo a la mansión y le abrieron las puertas antes de que llegara a estas, fue entonces cuando los hombres de Shishio comenzaron a tenerle más respeto a la chica con tan sólo 18 años de edad. Los hombres formaron dos filas como intentando escoltarla, pero ella seguía dispuesta a encontrarse con Senkaku o con Shishio, así que no se detuvo a ver qué hacían los demás.

Iba directamente al cuarto en donde a Shishio le aplicaban un nuevo tratamiento, de ahí también estaba Soujiro recargado en la pared observando como un hombre estaba de rodillas y ponía su cabeza en el suelo al igual que sus manos. Kerime llegó justo a tiempo al ver cómo el hombre tenía la cara, sobre todo la frente, morada en pánico.

- Lo siento, perdí a Battosai Himura, se escabulló en la parte baja de Hakone. Hemos enviado toda clase de refuerzos en su búsqueda.- mencionó el soldado, Kerime entró y Soujiro la observó con la cara un tanto roja, éste volteó después hacia las puertas.

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Soujiro nuevamente con su rostro feliz.

- Ésta vez te perdonaré, me están aplicando un tratamiento con agua caliente y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo ya que en mucho tiempo no lo hacía en 6 meses. Encuentra a Battosai antes de cambie de opinión.- dijo Shishio

El soldado se alegró en lo que Kerime se recargó en la otra puerta mirando al techo un tanto confundida, ¿debería decirle a Shishio lo que sucedió?

- ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por todo!- mencionó el hombre feliz, y Soujiro se le acercó.

- Me alegra que te haya perdonado...pero te lo advierto, si vuelves a cometer el mismo error, NO lo toleraré ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Soujiro de forma fría que hasta Kerime sintió que una espina escalofriante pasaba por su espalda.

- Sí, entiendo.- dijo rápidamente, después de esto se marchó con mirada perdida y soltando un tarareo de miedo.

Soujiro y Kerime se quedaron nuevamente en la habitación solos, en lo que ella decidía si decirle al señor Shishio a donde fue y todo, éste se le acercó y se puso frente a frente con ella...miró sus ojos mieles y ella observaba los ojos azules (tirándole a negro) de él...¿por qué seguía teniendo esa expresión en su rostro? ¿por qué su sonrisa sigue adornando su cara? Soujiro se le acercó al oído algo misterioso y le dijo en tono de orden y por otro lado en tono de favor.

- Abrázame.- dijo el joven de 22 años.

- ¿Qué?- ella dejó escapar sin entender.

Pues sí, imagínense, después de lo que había pasado todo ese día, primero la muerte de sus padres, después la aldea Shingetsu: mucho menos entendería con lo que el joven le había "pedido"...el joven la miraba ahora de manera algo enfadada, ya que no había hecho lo que él dijo, sin embargo no se movió, Kerime lo observó nuevamente al rostro...

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica que seguía sin comprender.

- nn- Soujiro no dijo nada, asintió ligeramente la cabeza y se le acercó más a la chica, ella lentamente subió sus brazos hasta ponerlos en el cuello de él y se colocó en su pecho nuevamente. Sintió como el joven pasaba sus brazos masculinos por su espalda y colocaba la cabeza apoyándose en la de ella. Después de 5 segundos se rompió el abrazo por parte de ambos.

El tierno momento se rompió ya que otro soldado, había entrado algo alarmado.

- ¡¡¡Señor Seta!!! ¡¡¡Señor Seta!!!- dijo el hombre

- ¿Qué pasa, a qué se debe todo este alboroto?- preguntó Soujiro, el hombre se le acercó al oído y mencionó algo que Kerime no escuchó, Soujiro sonrió malicioso, otro gesto que espantó a la chica. El hombre se fue.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Kerime, pero Soujiro se puso en las puertas.

- ¡¡¡Shishio, Shishio!!!- dijo Soujiro fuerte.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- se quejó el hombre.

- Me acaban de informar que dos hombres vienen hacia la mansión, uno de ellos tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz y el otro tiene una espada japonesa.- dijo Soujiro sonriendo. Al decir esto, Kerime se tapó la boca repentinamente: se le había olvidado por completo en decirle a Shishio lo de la aldea, tal vez se le olvidó con lo que dijo Soujiro hace unos momentos.

- ¡Qué sorpresa, se adelantaron a mi visita, qué bonito gesto de su parte, Soujiro ve a darles la bienvenida!- dijo Shishio.

- Sí. Como ordenes.- dijo el joven

- Ve y dile a Senkaku que se prepare para el combate.- dijo Shishio.

- No es ningún problema, Senkaku está en alerta permanente.- dijo Soujiro retirándose de la pieza en donde estaba con la chica.

- Soujiro.- murmuró la chica al ver que el joven se marchaba con paso decidido hacia la puerta sonriendo como de costumbre.

- ¿Kerime? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la voz del señor Shishio y ésta se volteó.

- Sí...sólo quería informarle algo de Battosai y de la aldea, pero después le digo...- dijo la chica algo apenada.

- Tú sabes que mis intenciones aquí es que te sientas cómodamente como en casa. Yo, Shishio Makoto, haré de ti una chica muy importante en la era Meiji.- dijo Shishio.

Kerime quedó confundida con lo que Shishio le dijo ¿estaba hablando en sentido figurado, o en metáforas? Levantó una ceja preguntándose si era necesario agradecer o quedarse callada, dijo un ligero "sí, gracias" y después de eso, las puertas se abrieron y Yumi salió con una bata blanca en lo que Shishio salía por la otra puerta a cambiarse de ropa, Yumi tomó a Kerime de la mano y la llevó a su habitación...

- ¿Para qué me traes hasta acá?- preguntó Kerime cuando llegaron a la pieza y Yumi se acercó al buró y comenzó a esculcar.

- Una chica importante, debe vestir elegante...- dijo Yumi mostrando un kimono muy hermoso de color verde olivo, decorado con bordados en tono amarillo. Los bordados estaban en algunas partes del vestido dando a dar a entender que daban forma de hojas de árboles cayendo y otras daban forma de flores.

- Gracias.- dijo la chica comenzando a cambiarse de ropa en el armario armable.

- Aquí está el cinto y algunos listones, tengo que decirte que la batalla de Senkaku es algo importante...por favor, en dado caso de que Soujiro tenga que pelear, lo esperes, ya que yo no me puedo quedar.- dijo Yumi.

- ¿A donde irás?- preguntó Kerime algo sarcástica.

- El señor Shishio y yo estaremos por el bosque, después Soujiro y tú nos alcanzarán.- dijo Yumi retirándose.

Kerime terminó de vestirse y fue a la habitación de Yumi, esta traía su típico vestido extraño de concubina y ambas se dirigieron al salón principal en donde Shishio se encontraba ya ahí sentado, Yumi se acercó y comenzó a darle aire en lo que Shishio fumaba una pipa larga, Kerime estaba algo aburrida ya que no llegaba nadie.

Misao y Heiji se encontraban haciendo oración frente a las tumbas de los padres del último mencionado, después, Heiji se levantó con la espada rota de su hermano.

- ¿Oye, dime, a donde crees que vas? dime ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Misao.

- Iré a la mansión de Shishio para vengarme.- dijo Heiji.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso!- dijo Misao.

- Este no es el momento de titubear debe ser, ¡ahora o nunca! ¡Estoy solo en esto, no me importa si muero!- dijo Heiji retirándose.

- Oye, ¡espérame!-

- ¿Acaso vas a entrometerte en mis asuntos?- preguntó Heiji enfadado.

- ¡Eres un idiota! Senkaku no está solo en la mansión de Shishio, ¿no te das cuenta de que ahí está Shishio acompañado de esos hombres enmascarados? ¡Te matarán a golpes antes de que cruces la entrada!- dijo Misao.

- ¿Entonces...?- interrumpido.

- Te ayudaré, entiendo lo que sientes, "yo también me vengaría si asesinaran a todos los de los Oniwabanshu...lo siento Himura, pero tengo que ayudar a este chico"- pensó Misao

- Puedes venir conmigo, pero no me causes problemas.- dijo el chico

- ¡Ah! ¡No me hables así!- se defendió la chica lanzándole un golpe al chico en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin y Saito caminaban hacia la mansión de Shishio observando como las puertas de metal estaban cerradas, después se abrieron y de ella apareció un chico con una expresión feliz, pero al darse cuenta de ello, Kenshin no sentía ninguna emoción en él..

- Ustedes deben ser los señores Battosai Himura y Hajime Saito.....nn jijijijiji.- se rió el joven

**II. Se acerca el fin de la era Tokugawa, Shishio y Kenshin: frente a frente.**

- "¿Donde he escuchado esa voz?".- se preguntó Kenshin entrecerrando los ojos para acordarse. Después recordó la calle en donde mataron al señor Okubo y escuchó la voz de un joven diciendo

- _Si no quiere terminar así, mejor no se enfrente al señor Shishio.- _después de eso se march

Miró al chico directamente a los ojos y Soujiro seguía sonriendo.

- Debe ser cauteloso. Este hombre es el que asesinó al señor Okubo- dijo Kenshin (cauteloso: una persona que no demuestra sus emociones fijas en el rostro)

- No diga tonterías, yo sólo son un guía, ¿acaso no me ven? ¡Miren! (mostró sus manos) ¡estoy desarmado, vamos! nn jajajaja (se calmó) vamos, el señor Shishio los está esperando. Pasen pronto.- dijo Soujiro

- Seamos precavidos, nada nos va a ayudar, en marcha.- dijo Saito comenzando a avanzar y Kenshin se fue después de él.

A medida en como iban avanzando, sólo se escuchaban los zapatos raspando el suelo, entraron y las puertas se cerraron silenciosamente...había soldados por todos lados haciendo vigilancia a la luz de la noche y unos platicaban en silencio. Mientras tanto, en la sala principal con Shishio, Yumi llegó con un tazón grande y una botella.

- Shishio, ¿quieres beber algo, antes del baño?- dijo Yumi

- Llegaron.- mencionó Shishio y se abrieron las puertas.

Soujiro entró seguido de Saito y Kenshin, quedándose sorprendidos al ver que ahí mismo se encontraba Kerime, la chica que les había ayudado en la aldea Shingetsu, y ahí se encontraba ella muy apenada, estaba al rojo de vergüenza de que la vieran así.

- Escucha, quiero saber si eres Makoto Shishio.- dijo Kenshin volviendo a la noción y preguntando al hombre vendado.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas "señor"? ¡eres descortés!- dijo Shishio.

- No me importa, ya que tú también eres bastante descortés.- dijo Kenshin

- ¿Es que acaso, piensas quedarte ahí parado? ¿Sabes? Battosai Himura podría matar a Shishio de un sólo movimiento.- dijo Saito a Soujiro

- Eso no me preocupa, ya que el señor Battosai Himura pelea limpiamente que no es de esas personas que atacan sorpresivamente a su contrincante, en cambio usted sí lo haría. Señor Saito.....nn jijijiji.- dijo Soujiro feliz

- ¿Por qué te apoderaste de esta aldea? Veía que tu principal objetivo era Japón, no una aldea como esta.- preguntó Kenshin.

- Lo hice por las aguas termales, estas aguas son bastante buenas para las quemaduras de mi piel, si los otros huéspedes me vieran, se asustarían, por eso...decidí apoderarme de ella.- dijo Shishio.

- ¿Así qué esa fue la única razón por la que decidiste quedarte con esta aldea?- preguntó Kenshin furioso.

Tanto Yumi como Shishio comenzaron a reírse, esta última seguía brindando aire al señor Shishio, en lo que Kerime sólo cerró los ojos un tanto frunciendo la frente con una gota en la cabeza, ¿por qué se ríen? pensó la chica.

- Claro que no, sólo era una broma, pero veo que no les gusta las bromas ¿verdad?- preguntó Shishio y miró a Kerime quien traía una ceja levantada.

- "¡Ah! ¿me tengo que reír ya?"- pensó la chica cambiando su expresión de la nada, optó que lo mejor no era enfadar a Shishio con ese atrevimiento.

- Basta de tonterías, pareces una niña cuando te enfadas.- dijo Saito (Misao por su parte estornudó, intentando entrar en la mansión de Shishio y Heiji casi la golpea)

- Nos apoderamos de esta aldea para construir la base militar para controlar el área, claro que también me gustan las aguas termales...- dijo Shishio.

- Shishio..- avanzó un par de veces Kenshin cuando Saito lo detuvo impidiéndole con un brazo extendido frente a él.

- No digas una sola palabra, ¿planeas vengarte del gobierno...usando esta aldea como base militar, hombre de vendajes?- preguntó Saito

- ¿Eres Hajime Saito, antiguo capitán de la tropa #3? Del grupo Shinget, creí que serías más compresivo, ya que tu forma de ser se parece más a la mía, pero estaba en un error.- dijo Shishio

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Saito,

- Hace 10 años era un asesino asueto, lo entiendes, un asesino, fui el sucesor de Battosai, realicé muchos, muchos trabajos para el gobierno, pero ellos sólo querían usarme, e incluso trataban de matarme por que yo me había enterado de sus secretos, aunque me quemaron todo el cuerpo logré sobrevivir, las quemaduras fueron: tan severas que mi cuerpo aún conserva mucho calor, esto es imposible para mucha gente...es como si, dentro de mi, existieran llamas del infierno, pero en este momento, no tengo deseos de cobrar venganza, en cierta forma les agradezco lo que me hicieron...- dijo Shishio

Kenshin y Saito cerraron sus ojos incrédulos.

- Estas cicatrices me han enseñado muchas cosas (se toca su brazo) y esas enseñanzas nunca las olvidaré, aprendí a que si confío, seré traicionado, que cuando no me defiendo, me matarán, pero yo mataré antes de que me maten, además un hombre, atrae las mujeres, sin importar, los defectos que uno tiene.- dijo Shishio y Yumi lo abrazó por detrás.

Kerime traía una cruz en la frente enfadándose, Kenshin comprendió la situación de Kerime, y esta observó a Soujiro quien asentía feliz.

- Ya veo, pero dime ¿por qué no te quedas en un solo lugar? Es agotador tener que buscarte por todo el Japón para encontrarte.- dijo Saito recargándose en la pared.

- Todos tus compañeros, tú y tu compañero y yo, somos sobrevivientes de la era Tokugawa, entonces...no me explico por qué no entienden lo que yo siento, aún que sigamos desterrando a los extranjeros, al realismo, a la lealtad, al territorio del Shogun, la revolución que ocurrió en la era, se comenzó a gestionar 300 años después de la era Sengoku, los realistas y los del Shogun, comenzaron entonces a matarse unos a otros llevando a la bandera de la justicia.- finalizó cuando Soujiro comenzó a aplaudir

Kerime quedó tirada (estilo animación japonesa) ¿cómo se le ocurre apoyar así a Shishio? ¿Está loco? O sus oídos no entendían bien, sino para ir a lavarlos, no podía comprender la locura de Shishio y su obsesión.

- Cualquiera que haya nacido en la era de las revoluciones (aquí, Shishio movía su pipa larga haciendo piruetas) siente deseos de controlar el país, estuve apunto de ser asesinado y cuando pude recuperarme de las quemaduras la revolución finalizó y el gobierno Meiji subió al poder. Al gobierno le falta el poder suficiente para asesinarme (hizo un giro con su pipa y después la destrozó en dos, cosa que hizo que Yumi se quedara sin habla) no tengo ninguna confianza (pausa) si la revolución está acabada trataré de hacerla renacer, tendré el poder en mis manos, haré de este país muy poderoso, ¡con justicia me encargaré de este país!- dijo Shishio alzando su puño

- Pero la gente que morirá sacrificada a costa de tu justicia, no es igual a ti Shishio, la gente que murió por tu causa es pacífica....-

Aquí, tanto Kenshin como Kerime, recordaron los cuerpos de los padres y el hermano de Heiji...Kerime se llevó una mano a la boca y Shishio la observó...

- En este mundo sobreviven los poderosos, pero no creo que el señor Himura comprenda esto.- dijo Shishio a Kerime y después mirando a Kenshin.

- Makoto Shishio....(desenvainó la espada sin filo) no puedo permitir que se derrame sangre para que hagas justicia eso no lo voy a permitir.- dijo Kenshin sacando su espada.

- ¿Y usted qué opina señor Saito?- preguntó Soujiro al policía.

- mmmm pues bien...no le responderé a un fracasado como él, no es mi estilo, supongo que se digno de mi matar al señor Shishio...- dijo Saito

- Si me estás retando, adelante, acepto, y me gustaría que el combate tuviera lugar en la preciosa ciudad de Kyoto, pero si insistes, entonces...- Shishio dio una palmada en el suelo y de ahí, frente a Kenshin...

Salió Senkaku sosteniendo dos hachas muy filosas y mirando a Kenshin como si fuera un insecto, Kerime retrocedió un poco pero con mirada enfadada.

- Mi nombre es Senkaku y soy quien controla esta aldea, yo seré tu contrincante...- dijo Senkaku.

- Nomás no hagas mucho escándalo.- dijo Kerime en forma de orden a Senkaku y este tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Ja ja ja ja, me agrada tu forma de pensar Kerime.- dijo Shishio y Yumi le sonrió a la chica.

- "Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo"- pensó la chica limitándose a solo sonreír.

- Ja ja ja ja, el señor Senkaku es tan descortés como de costumbre.- dijo Soujiro como si estuvieran diciendo un chiste.

- ¿Senkaku? Ya sé quien eres, fuiste tú quien asesinó los padres de Heiji.- dijo Kenshin.

- ¿Acaso importa?- preguntó Senkaku.

- Y de una vez te prohíbo hacer asesinatos en la aldea sin mi consentimiento.- dijo Kerime

- ¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo Senkaku sin importar lo que dijo Kerime, y Yumi también se molestó, abrazó a Shishio diciéndole unas cuantas cosas en el oído.

Senkaku dio un golpe que Kenshin fácilmente esquivó, tomó a Kenshin desprevenido, y le dio una hacha en el estómago, Shishio, Soujiro, Kerime, Saito y Yumi se sorprendieron.

- ¡Wow! ¡cayó más rápido de lo que pensaba!- dijo Soujiro fascinado.

- No hay por qué temerle a Kenshin Himura.- dijo Senkaku.

- Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Heiji.- Kenshin mostró que colocó su espada antes de que Senkaku pusiera su hacha en el estómago, la espada sin filo dejó a la hacha una abertura.

- Yo le prometí que acabaría contigo, juro que lo cumpliré.- mencionó Kenshin.

- ¿Qué ?- preguntó Senkaku.

- Así es.- dijo Kenshin.

- Interesante, hasta ahora he asesinado y descuartizado a 99 personas, he decidido que tú serás el número 100.- dijo Senkaku iba a atacar, pero Kenshin hizo un movimiento rápido y quedó detrás de Senkaku.

- ¿99 personas? ¡Ése es un número muy alto!- dijo Saito

Senkaku comenzó a darle con sus hachas tratando de golpear a Kenshin, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente, Kerime quedó algo impresionada, la mirada que tenía el señor Himura, era...diferente...igual que en la aldea Shingetsu, pero esta mirada...era totalmente fría...dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación hacia Battosai y Shishio pensó que tal vez, estaba observando a Soujiro que no hacía nada: los sentimientos de la chica eran notables, que estaba digamos, enamorada del joven.

- Sus movimientos son rápidos, pero cuando se trata de velocidad, no hay quien le gane a Senkaku.- mencionó Yumi.

- Eso...eso es mentira.- dijo Kerime, tanto Yumi como Shishio la observaron.

- ¿qué?- dijo Yumi.

- Creo que lo que usted tiene pensado, si me lo permite señor Shishio, es tratar de ver las habilidades que tiene el señor Battosai Himura, y Senkaku, es sólo un señuelo.- dijo Kerime.

- ¡Sí que eres lista, niña!- dijo Shishio mirando nuevamente a la pelea.

- "Increíble, ¿cómo es posible que esta chica sepa más de armas y de movimientos que yo?"- se preguntó Yumi pero después sonrió.

Bueno, creo que ustedes saben, pero en la pelea Kenshin trata velozmente de colocarse detrás de Senkaku y después, éste hace un movimiento extraño que hace que la pierna se rompa y quede en el suelo, pero Kenshin le da con la espada en la quijada y lo lanza nuevamente al aire y cae al suelo lastimado.

- Se autodestruyó.- dijo Saito

- Mi pierna, está rota, ¿pero por qué, si teníamos la misma velocidad a la que íbamos?- dijo Senkaku

- Eso te pasa por correr demasiado rápido sin detenerte ni un sólo segundo. Cuando diste la vuelta, la pierna se rompió por el sobre peso de tu cuerpo.- dijo Kenshin.

- ¡Qué ridiculez! Nos estábamos moviendo a la misma velocidad, es imposible que haya pasado el sobre límite antes que tú.- dijo Senkaku

- Es cierto Senkaku, pero la velocidad del movimiento era la misma, contigo se derrumbó por que eres más pesado.- dijo Kenshin.

- Eso no es cierto.-

- Eres un tonto, ¿acaso no lo sabías? Escucha Senkaku, cada vez que Battosai daba la vuelta aumentaba la velocidad, tu error fue pensar que eras más veloz que él, irremediablemente...- interrumpido por una voz.

- ...te autodestruiste....Senkaku, has matado a 99 personas, ¿qué esperas para cometer el asesinato #100?- dijo Kerime del otro lado y toda la atención se vino a ella, con ojos cerrados.

- Eso es lo que iba a decir.- mencionó Saito.

- Ey, todo están combatiendo con ideas muy inteligentes..."no pensé que Kerime supiera de técnicas..."- dijo y pensó el tenken.

- No no no, espera, eso es mentira, no he cometido 99 asesinatos, estaba mintiendo...-

- Pero fuiste tú quien asesinó a la familia de Heiji. ¡crees que me equivoco!- dijo Kenshin con mirada fría.

Senkaku estaba sudando y preocupado mirando la espada que Kenshin le apuntaba en su frente.

- Senkaku...todo el tiempo supe que no podrías ganarle a Battosai, pero si no logras que Battosai use su técnica, te mis propias manos.- dijo Shishio.

- ¿pero qué dice? ¿qué no ve que no se puede mover?- dijo Kerime repentinamente.

- Kerime, comprendo cómo te preocupan esto de las muertes, pero así es como debe ser.- dijo Yumi.

Kerime hizo un gesto de desaprobación y volteó a otro lado sin ver a Senkaku quien estaba en el suelo...

- Es extraordinario...Himura...- dijo Misao por el otro lado de la habitación.

- Mira lo que le hizo a Senkaku.- dijo Heiji.

- Eres un tonto, ¿por qué te compadeces de un idiota como él?¡Tu indulgencia puede ser fatal!- dijo Saito.

- Eso no me importa, no tengo qué esconder, mis debilidades frente a mi alumno.- dijo Kenshin mirando a Shishio.

- Ey, realmente es admirable.- dijo Soujiro (que Kerime sonrió repentinamente ante la inocencia del chico)

Kenshin puso su espada en posición para atacar a Shishio...Kerime se tapó nuevamente la cara, y Yumi quedó sonriente al igual que Shishio.

Continuará...

Test: ustedes, amable público que leen pero no me dejan mensajes, espero que ahora sí lo hagan, díganme si prefieren un final...

a) feliz, refiriéndome, claro está que Soujiro y Kerime quedan juntos.

b) medio, Soujiro se va por 10 años y Kerime regresa a su casa y lo espera.

c) trágico, me refiero aquí a cha, cha cha cháaaaaaaaann: matar a Kerime jejejeje

Además, de que me digan si antes de pelear con Kenshin (Soujiro vs. Kenshin) díganme si.

a) relaciones entre Kerime y Soujiro.

b) relaciones después de la pelea entre Kenshin y Soujiro

c) o bien, ¿por qué no? relaciones después de uuuuuuuuuuuhhhh 10 años.

Ustedes tienen el poder, jajaja me sonó a bien presidente, pero olvídenlo, no sé nada de política y ando toda tronada en Derecho, así que me dejan comentarios gachos.

Atte. Lady of Darkness


	4. La espada sin filo se rompe

**Capítulo 3: **

**I.-Soujiro contra Kenshin: La espada sin filo se rompe**

- ¡Ryu Shou Sen!.- gritó Himura al atacar a su oponente con la espada en la quijada y levantándolo por el suelo.

Kenshin puso su espada en posición para atacar a Shishio...Kerime se tapó nuevamente la cara, y Yumi quedó sonriente al igual que Shishio.

Mientras del otro lado y a escondidas, Misao y Heiji estaban más que sorprendidos.

.- No estoy segura de qué pasó exactamente...pero es un verdadero duelo...no se siente como que debamos jugar con él...- murmuró Misao a Heiji.

Pero también fue oído por una tercera persona...

.- Entonces deja de esconderte...y velo abiertamente.- dijo Saito mientras abría de golpe la puerta por donde observaban el dúo .

Misao cayó encima de Heiji y miraron ambos a Saito.

.- Sin embargo, no estén estorbándome.- dijo Saito sin dejar de observar la pelea.

Misao miró de Saito a Kenshin, quien parecía estar molesto y eso le causó un escalofrío a la joven ninja.

.- Misao...- murmuró Kenshin.

.- Ése ataque...el Ryu Shou Sen...¿verdad? Apuntaste la quijada de Senkaku con la espada volteada, ya que originalmente ése ataque se utiliza con la espada invertida, es decir con el filo¿verdad?.- preguntó Shishio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

.- Así es...- dijo Himura

.- Escuché reportes de que mi antecesor se volvió un espadachín que no mata; pero no lo quise creer hasta verlo con mis propios ojos...pensar que me puedes derrotar con eso...sería en cien años.- mencionó Shishio con una decepción enorme

Tanto para Kenshin, como Saito, Misao, Heiji y Kerime se quedaron anonadados...¿se atrevía a decir que Kenshin aburre?

.- No deseo una pelea aburrida.- dijo Shishio tronando los dedos, Yumi se levantó y detrás de ellos había un biombo que al retirarlo mostraba unas escaleras hacia la parte inferior de donde se encontraban. Kerime se levantó pero se detuvo al ver que Yumi le indicaba con una mano alzada frente a ella de que esperara.

Claro...tenía que esperar a Soujiro. Era una salida oculta.

.- Te espero en Kyoto, así que vuelve a ser el destajador de antes y ven a verme ahí.- dijo Shishio levantándose y acercándose a Yumi.

.- ¿Así que te vas con la cola entre las patas y huirás?.- preguntó Kenshin desafiándolo.

Más que molestarlo a Shishio le pareció chistoso el comentario. Se volteó y tomó su espada. Kenshin esperaba un ataque al igual que todos pero en vez de eso, Shishio aventó su espada en dirección a Soujiro, Kenshin se movió para que la espada no lo golpease pero al ver que el joven tomaba de una manera impresionante la espada se mantuvo alerta.

.- Ya puedes jugar con él Soujiro.- dijo Shishio mientras Yumi se retiraba hacia las escaleras.

Kerime observó a Soujiro...sería la primera vez verlo en combate de verdad, y aunque ella deseaba el bienestar del chico...también lo deseaba para Battousai. Se levantó ya que sus piernas las sentía muy traicioneras y estaba muy preocupada.

Soujiro con un gesto de la mano hacia un lado y hacia el otro se despedía de su maestro.

.- ¿Está bien entonces...que utilice tu espada?.- preguntó.

.- Sí, y en respuesta a que él nos mostró su Ryu Shou Sen, muéstrale tu tenken.- dijo Shishio

.- Entonces no lo decepcionaré.- dijo el joven con su usual sonrisa en el rostro.

Kenshin observó de reojo que Shishio se retiraba del lugar, así como también observó a la joven de cabellos canela estar ansiosa mirando al joven espadachín frente a él...le recordaba a alguien en especial, sí: a Kaoru. Kerime estaba preocupada, sin embargo algo en su ser le decía que todo iba a salir bien, terminase como terminase. No sabía lo que quería decir tenken pero por lo visto se trataba de algo asombroso.

.- Sr. Himura si no me derrotas no podrás salir de esta habitación, para eso primero tendrás que enfrentarme n.n .- le dijo Soujiro acercándose para ponerse frente a Kenshin.

Este lo esperaba pero algo le impedía.

A pesar de que Senkaku estaba de por medio, ellos seguían viéndose...por un buen rato.

.- _"Este chico, es muy diferente a las otras personas a quienes me he enfrentado...no puedo leer sus pensamientos..."_- pensaba Battousai.

.- Hey Himura¿Qué te sucede? Si no te apresuras el hombre de los vendajes se irá.- gritó Misao desde el otro lado de la habitación.

.- Soujiro.- murmuró Kerime juntando sus manos y mirando al joven.

.- No te preocupes Kerime...n.n todo está bien.- le dijo el joven tenken.

.- _"Himura QUIERE terminar esta batalla pronto...pero no es así de sencillo..."._- pensaba Saito.

.- _"Normalmente en una pelea un verdadero espadachín podría mostrar su sed de odio y violencia, pero alguien como Saito o Okita del Shisengumi nunca muestra su espíritu de combate, lo enterraría muy en lo profundo para que así el oponente no pueda predecir sus movimientos, pero este hombre...este chico Soujiro no puedo sentir ningún espíritu de combate en su interior ni exterior, solo sonríe como si estuviera jugando con un juguete. Sin embargo es lo suficientemente talentoso como para matar al señor Okubo y salir. ¿Cómo?"_.- pensaba Kenshin

.- Hey! No tenemos tiempo para que se queden mirando todo el día. Hey Himura!.- decía Misao

Pero en un repentino movimiento en sus ojos, Misao sintió una mirada penetrante del Battousai que la obligó a sentarse en el piso de golpe.

.- ¿Qué te sucede Misao?.- preguntó Heiji.

.- Dime Heiji¿qué fue eso?.- preguntó Misao temerosa e incrédula.

.- Es inútil...(Misao y Heiji miraron a Saito) aunque quieras ver dentro de su interior su espíritu de espadachín no podrás hacerlo...Eso es lo que yo hago todo el tiempo.- dijo Saito casi en un murmullo.

.- ¿Espíritu de espadachín?.- se preguntó a sí mismo Heiji

.- Es un aura ofensiva que los espadachines tienen, en la pelea con Senkaku quise atacar a Shishio de sorpresa al igual que Himura pero no pudimos ya que nos fue imposible saber cómo iba a atacar este chico. Pero ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, este chico no sólo carece de espíritu de combate o de espadachín y tampoco sed de venganza, sangre o violencia.- explicaba sabiamente Saito.

Kenshin al igual que Kerime y Soujiro lo escuchaban atentamente...Kerime se tapó la boca por unos instantes.

.- _Es por eso que nunca se molesta...pero estas cosas solo suceden cuando algo gravemente te ha pasado...¿qué te pasó Soujiro?_.- se preguntó Kerime

.- Lo siento, pero si no se apura no seré capaz de llevarme a Kerime de aquí y alcanzar al señor Shishio.- dijo Soujiro muy feliz.

Kenshin lo miró perplejo, y envainó su espada para colocarse en una técnica battou.

.- Kerime¿por qué estás aquí con Shishio y este muchacho?.- le preguntó Kenshin desde su posición.

La chica se sobresaltó y Soujiro cambió su rostro para mirar a la chica¿que acaso ellos se conocen?

.- Azares del destino sr. Himura...se lo dije en la aldea.- dijo Kerime cabizbaja al recibir una mirada de soslayo del muchacho que parecía indicarle molestia aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente. Es como si ella fuese capaz de percibir ello...solamente ella.

.- ¿Se conocen?.- preguntó Soujiro curioso.

.- No.- respondió Kenshin poniéndose de nuevo en forma para cambiar de tema y no perjudicar más a terceros en combate.

.- ¡Himura!.- se sorprendió Misao.

.- Era de esperarse...si no puedes controlar al adversario leyendo su mente lo mejor es empezar el ataque por ti mismo con tu técnica más veloz que tengas y tener ventaja.- dijo Saito

.- ¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Misao.

.- En otras palabras, como no sabes cómo tu oponente atacará, Battousai debe ser el que de el primer paso.- dijo Saito.

.- Ya veo; battoujistu ¿verdad? Entonces yo también haré lo mismo.- dijo Soujiro colocándose exactamente en el mismo estilo de Kenshin.

Kenshin dio un pie al frente; lo mismo hizo el joven. Un paso atrás, el otro repitió el movimiento, como si se tratase de un espejo dispuestos a atacar fijamente, con un solo golpe y con el mismo. ¿Qué ocurrirá, se preguntaba mil veces Kerime? De un momento a otro la mirada de ambos cambió al mismo segundo en el que daban el golpe; se oyó el sonido de las espadas ensamblarse y de una manera increíblemente fuerte, la espada sin filo de Kenshin salió por el aire cayendo al piso y clavándose.

Estaba sorprendido...todos lo estaban, y fue en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Soujiro salió victorioso por así decirlo.

.- Supongo que gané.- dijo Soujiro sosteniendo su espada muy feliz.

.- Pues tú tampoco puedes seguir luchando. Así que es un empate - le dijo Saito

.- ¿Eh?.- se preguntó Soujiro sosteniendo la espada y al observarla detenidamente vio que se encontraba totalmente en malas condiciones; destrozada por el ataque anterior.

.- Perfecto¡ése es nuestro Himura!.- dijo Misao triunfante.

.- WOW! Es increíble. Esto está mal, será imposible de repararse...pero no me importa por que es la espada del Sr. Shishio (envainó la espada) Tiene razón, este duelo no tiene ganador ni perdedor (avanzó hasta llegar a donde estaba un Kenshin mirando al frente) Tendrás que disculparme esta vez pero espero volver a enfrentarme a ti Himura. Para entonces lo esperamos en Kyoto, traiga una nueva espada con usted.- dijo Soujiro

El joven se acercó a la chica, la miró por unos instantes con su eterna sonrisa y con la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera afuera. La joven por unos momentos miró a Kenshin y a los demás.

.- Adiós.- murmuró Kerime siguiendo a Soujiro quien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

.- Himura...la espada sin filo...- no supo qué decir Misao ante lo que pasó.

Kenshin envainó lo que tenía por espada.

.- No importa; lo importante aquí es que la aldea está al fin a salvo.- dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

Mientras en otro lado lejos de la aldea; se encontraba una pareja, el hombre de vendajes estaba sentado sobre una roca grande y su concubina lo observaba de pie. Soujiro y Kerime llegaron, esta chica un poco cabizbaja después de lo ocurrido. Fue impresionante.

Soujiro entregó la espada a Shishio.

.- Lo siento Sr. Shishio por haberle roto su espada que me prestó, pero no fue mi culpa, si quiere enojarse enójese con el sr. Himura, sí enójese con él n.n .- dijo Soujiro sobándose la cabeza algo avergonzado.

.- Hmn, para romper el Nagasone Kotetsu así con una espada sin filo...creo que lo he subestimado un poco.- dijo Shishio mirando la espada.

.- ¿Kotetsu?.- preguntó Soujiro

.- Eres bueno con tus armas pero no con la cabeza, Kotetsu es una buena espada, una de los treinta y ún espadas de Oowazamono y es extraño poseer una.- dijo Yumi

.- Soujiro¿puedo pedirte un favor?.- dijo Shishio

.- Lo que sea que menos reparar la espada.- dijo Soujiro levantando un dedo y como siempre...feliz.

.- Reúne al Juppongatana en Kyoto lo más pronto posible.- dijo Shishio

.- ¿El Juppongatana¿Su escuadrón especial?.- preguntó Yumi incrédula.

.- Quiero al Battousai de antes, el destajador y así saber leer su mente.- dijo Shishio.

.- "¿Leer su mente? ya veo...así que lo que el Sr. Shishio quiere hacer es derrotar al Sr. Kenshin a toda costa...no entiendo muy bien la situación aquí, pero no podré mantener la justicia que pensé al llegar a la aldea Shingetsu y por lo demás que tenía en mente. No me conviene si es que quiero seguir con vida. Lo siento Himura, pero tú sabes que no lo hago con esas malas intenciones."- pensó Kerime.

.- Kerime.- dijo Shishio mirándola de reojo, la chica se asustó

.- ¿Eh¿Sí...Sr. Shishio?.-

.- Nos acompañarás con nosotros a Kyoto ya que, tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti...- dijo Shishio

.- ¿Un trabajo...especial, se refiere a...?.- preguntó una asustadiza Kerime

.- No matarás a nadie si eso es lo que piensas, sin embargo es algo que se requiere de mucha inteligencia y creo que eres la indicada para esto...¡Yumi!.- ordenó Shishio.

.- ¿Qué sucede? aquí estoy.- dijo Yumi.

.- Encárgate de que esta chica luzca excelente el día viernes al mediodía, necesitamos de una opinión fresca entre las geishas.- dijo Shishio levantándose de donde estaba y caminó un poco hacia el norte donde estaba un par de carruajes y conductores uniformados y un caballo libre al lado.

Shishio y Yumi entraron a uno en lo que se alejaban. Un joven enmascarado de la nariz y boca se le acercó a Kerime.

.- Dama Kerime; es hora de marcharnos.- dijo el joven dando una reverencia. La chica miró a Soujiro quien se subía al caballo libre.

.- Supongo que te veré después.- dijo el tenken

.- Soujiro...yo...- no sabía qué decirle.

.- Prepárate para el viernes, el Sr. Shishio te ha puesto a prueba y a él no le gustan las fallas.- dijo Soujiro

.- ¿Sabes acaso de qué se trata esta famosa "misión"?.- preguntó la chica acercándose a él algo confundida.

.- Más o menos...Shishio al final siempre viene ocultando sus planes, pero esa pregunta va para la señorita Yumi. Nos vemos.- dicho esto se puso a galopar rápidamente hasta perderse de vista.

.- Dama Kerime, no debemos demorar.- dijo el uniformado

.- Está bien...vamos.- dijo Kerime adentrándose al carruaje junto con el uniformado y se pusieron en marcha hacia Kyoto.

Al llegar a su destino, Kerime se encontraba ahora en una especie de templo, con portal y vereda algo extensa. Pero llegó al finalizar el pasillo y se adentró al salón amplio, se encontraban ahí el Sr. Shishio y Yumi sentados. Por lo visto la estaban esperando ya que cuando llegó Yumi se levantó y se despidió de Shishio con una reverencia. Aunque antes de marcharse.

.- Kerime...no quiero fallas...- dijo Shishio mirándola fijamente que hasta sintió que su espalda daba un ligero escalofrío, la chica sólo asintió por inercia ya que sentía que debía hacerlo.

Yumi la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta una habitación a la izquierda y finalizando el pasillo.

.- Yumi ¿qué sucede?.- dijo Kerime algo bajo.

.- El Sr. Shishio te ha puesto a prueba Kerime; te necesita a su lado para formar su nueva era...y eso también significa tener seguidoras entre ellas sería la mejor opción tener geishas y mujeres con voz y voto para una nueva revolución, sin embargo no todas tendrán ese derecho ya que al igual que China, nosotras seremos las futuras soberanas de la nueva era empezando por ti y por mí.- dijo Yumi adentrándose al cuarto.

.- ¿Entonces seré...una geisha?.- preguntó algo seria la joven.

.- Sí, pero no serás una geisha cualquiera, serás la primera en el equipo del Sr. Shishio por lo cual se te tendrá más respeto a tu presencia igualando a la del Sr. Shishio.- dijo Yumi acercándose ahora al buró para tomar un cepillo e invitando a la joven a sentarse en la silla.

.- Pero ¿por qué me encomiendan a mi este deber si tú también serás una geisha? Disculpa mi atrevimiento es que temo, como lo dijo el señor...fallarle. ¿Qué sucederá si fallo?.-

.- Te entiendo, pero ponte a pensar que si te encomendó esto es por que él confía en ti, y por lo que respecto a tu pregunta...yo ya soy una geisha completa Kerime...Shishio viene siendo en sí mi danna... y necesitamos a alguien de nueva imagen: figura completamente fresca y nuevas ideologías. No solamente eres atractiva Kerime, eres inteligente y sabes de técnicas con tan sólo verlas, éso le atrajo al Sr. Shishio; además tienes fuerza de voluntad y atrevimiento por ordenarle a Senkaku apesar de que este estaba en combate. Eres fuerte.- dijo Yumi cepillando el cabello de Kerime.

.- Ya veo...¿y qué sucede ahora?.- preguntó Kerime después de ver que Yumi hacia a un lado la cabellera de Kerime y abrochándola en una coleta alta, para después entregarle un par de abanicos de mano.

.- Eres mi protegida ahora...te enseñaré todo lo que se debe saber en cuanto a las geishas, ya que tú debes aprender en muy poco tiempo lo que se aprende por años. Empecemos con los abanicos.- dijo Yumi tomando sus instrumentos y Kerime sostuvo sus respectivos.

.- ¿Yumi, me venderán al mejor postor?.- preguntó Kerime.

.- Ese tema lo hablaremos después; hay mucho trabajo qué hacer por ahora.- digamos que Yumi ignoró completamente el tema y continúo con la labor de los abanicos y tardaron unas cuantas horas hasta la hora de la cena.

Después de terminar las clases se dirigieron de nuevo al salón principal donde Shishio estaba conversando con un hombre de vestidura europea o inglesa...bueno no sabía exactamente de donde pero era sastre definitivamente de color verde y traía consigo una especie de capa por sus hombros y cabello castaño algo largo y mirada perdida.

.- El juppongatana se está reuniendo, no han de tardar, posiblemente lleguen después de la cena.- dijo Shishio mirando al señor quien portaba una copa con vino.

Miraron a ambas mujeres llegar. Hoji dejó a un lado la botella de vino.

.- ¿Así que es ella?.- preguntó Hoji mirando a Kerime.

.- Sí.- respondió Shishio tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Hoji la inspeccionó de arriba abajo, se sintió algo avergonzada.

.- Si usted la escogió entonces es perfecta.- dijo Hoji alegrándose.

Yumi se acercó con Shishio y se sentó a su lado, la joven no sabía exactamente hacia donde dirigirse sólo procurada no mirar al señor Hoji a los ojos ya que parecía querer comérsela.

.- Quiero que te encargues de que el próximo viernes en la celebración te encargues de darla a conocer públicamente como una nueva maiko y así juntar a los ricos. Yumi se encargará de lo demás, por ahora debemos aprovechar al máximo de la belleza de esta joven.- dijo Shishio mientras Kerime juntaba las manos y las colocaba frente a sí sonrojada al máximo.

.- No será mucho problema, no se preocupe señor Shishio; me encargaré de ello.- dijo Hoji.

.- _"¿Y ahora qué se supone que debe una hacer en estas circunstancias?...bueno me sentaré junto a la mesa, hay un ajedrez ahí...además pareciera que Yumi leyó mi mente"_.- pensó la chica en lo que tomaba asiento.

**II. El grupo más poderoso: el Juppongatana**

.- Finalmente...el Juppongatana se reúne hoy...- dijo Yumi...han pasado 3 días.

.- Las 10 mejores personas que existen bajo la guía del Sr. Shishio seremos invencibles...Anji, y Henya y los demás ya han llegado- dijo Hoji.

.- Sr. Hoji!!! Un intruso.- dijo un soldado en lo que resultaba muy herido

.- Tonterías¿quien se adentraría así como así aquí?.- dijo Yumi incrédula.

.- Lo siento Sr. Shishio...mandaré a que vayan por el intruso.-

.- No es necesario que hagas eso..- dijo Shishio

.- Pero...- Hoji fue interrumpido.

.- No quiero que el Juppongatana se enfrente contra sí mismo...además está al lado de nosotros justo ahora...- dijo Shishio

.- ¿Qué?...- dijeron Hoji, Yumi y Kerime al mismo tiempo.

En el techo estaba un hombre con los ojos vendados y un palo largo con una cuchilla en una punta directamente se fue a atacar a Shishio.

.- ¡¡¡Sr. Shishio!!!- dijo Yumi

Y de un movimiento rápido la alejó de ahí para recibir el ataque y defenderse lanzándolo lejos atrás.

.- Improvisaste de nuevo.- dijo Shishio.

Al ver de quien se trataba Hoji preguntó

.- ¿Usui?.-

.- Usui la espada ciega...- dijo Yumi

.- ¿Por qué están todos molestos? Si hay oportunidad podré atacarlo en cualquier circunstancia, ésa fue la condición por la cual me uní a las fuerzas de Makoto Shishio¿verdad?.- preguntó Usui a Shishio.

.- Es verdad.- dijo Shishio.

.- Eso ya lo sé, pero lo que no me gusta es que tengas que pretender que eres un intruso y mates a nuestros hombres.- dijo Hoji.

.- Además de que el ataque fue muy sorpresivo.- opinó también Kerime desde donde estaba.

.- Sólo significa que necesito trabajar tan fuerte como miles de soldados, no se necesita saber que los débiles han muerto ¿verdad?.- dijo Usui

.- ¿Qué?.- dijo Hoji sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

.- Por cierto también camino acá en Kobe maté a muchos hombres. Como cincuenta.- dijo Usui

.- Siempre te lo hemos dicho que no hagas nada a no ser que se te ordene.- dijo Hoji molesto

.- Usui...¿no viste a un hombre con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda o a un hombre alto con aspecto de lobo de nombre Saito entre ellos?.- preguntó Shishio

.- ¿Quien sabe?.- dijo Usui sonriendo

.- Esos dos son los enemigos número uno del Juppongatana.- dijo Shishio.

.- Ya veo tendré que encargarme de ellos entonces y también de ti.- dijo Usui.

Fuera de esto Yumi se encargó de llevarse a Kerime a otro lado...

.- "Bola de locos".- pensó Kerime.

.- YA REGRESÉ!!!.- gritó un joven

.- ¡chico!- dijo Yumi

.- ¿Qué sucede? Pareces preocupada.- preguntó Soujiro sosteniendo un paquete

.- ¿Donde has estado?.- preguntó Yumi poniendo sus manos en la cintura esperando respuesta.

.- ¿Donde? Pensé que todos estarían deprimidos quedándose en un lugar tan oscuro como este, pensé en tener algunos dulces en Kyoto para entretenerme...- dijo Soujiro radiante de felicidad.

.- ¿Y estuviste tres días en hacer eso?.- se preguntó Kerime algo dudosa.

.- Lo siento, me perdí aquí y allá...- dijo explicando la situación. Después de decir esto, se le quedó observando a la chica, estaba diferente¿qué sería? posiblemente el atuendo pero no solo eso, se veía bastante bien. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

.- Ese tal Usui llegó mientras no estabas e hizo un desastre.- dijo Yumi interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

.- ¿Qué hay con ese tal Usui?.- se escuchó una cuarta voz proviniendo de al lado de ellas...Usui se encontraba ahí.

.- Sr. Usui ¡cuánto tiempo¿quiere uno?.- preguntó ofreciéndole dulces a la vez en que Yumi se colocaba detrás de Soujiro y se llevaba a Kerime de la mano. Usui solo sonrió

.- ¿Galletas eh? significa que cuando dejes al Sr. Shishio tendrás una misión muy importante en tu camino qué terminar. Mi ojo interno me dice emociones que los humanos no ven, incluso tú que careces de emociones...no hay excepciones. Bueno no importa qué nos ocultes no significa nada para mi...por cierto, el Juppongatana se reunirá inmediatamente el pasillo principal. Aparénteme ya llegaron los últimos 3.- dijo Usui retirándose de ahí.

Dicho esto se fue...Yumi y Kerime se observaron en lo que Soujiro les ofrecía galletas. Kerime iba a tomar una pero Yumi la observó.

.- No puedes comer eso...- dijo Yumi algo seria.

.- De acuerdo.- la obedeció...pues había recordado que ahora ella su protegida.

.- Me reuniré con los demás para saludarlos. Nos veremos al rato Kerime.- dijo Soujiro mostrando una enorme sonrisa a ésta última y se fue de ahí.

Kerime se sonrojó ya que eso le había parecido terriblemente atractivo. Yumi la despertó tronando los dedos.

.- Debes cambiarte de ropa enseguida, el Juppongatana también viene a conocerte, no puedo permitir que estés con esa misma ropa desde la mañana, vamos.- dijo Yumi y se dirigieron a la alcoba de la chica.

Mientras en otro lado.

.- Hola Kamatari.- dijo Soujiro hacia un chico/chica que portaba un kimono verde limón.

.- Oh pequeño Soji¡cuanto tiempo!.- dijo Kamatari

En un momento a otro se abrieron nuevamente las puertas entrando Yumi junto con una joven muy hermosa de cabellera canela suelta y apartado por un lado y de un lado traía una peineta de sakuras finas; portaba un hermoso kimono muy distinto a lo usual; las mangas estaban más largas que de costumbre, le quedaban largas y traía muchas prendas puestas. Primero una base de color blanco que se mostraba como vestido, después la bata con las mangas largas de color azul añil, seguida por otra base que era como strappless que le llegaba hasta la cadera, y después un cinto negro que hacía el moño en la parte de atrás que también colgaba largo hasta el piso como en vista de una ligera cauda de la falda blanca (n/a: estilo Mulan vaya!)

.- ¡Vaya! pero si es la dama Kerime...te ves divina.- dijo Kamatari sonriendo y llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

.- Kamatari...- dijo también Yumi pero con mirada asqueada.

.- Aaaaaay señorita Yumi, también usted aquí...gusto en verte...por que ahora verás quien de verdad se quedará con el corazón del Sr. Shishio.- dijo Kamatari retándola con la mirada.

.- Sí, gusto en verte Kamatari, no me gustaría perder ante un hombre.- dijo Yumi

.- Ja ja ja ja, los jóvenes de ahora tienen mucha energía...- dijo Saiduchi quien observaba al igual que Soujiro la conversación entre las mujeres (estem...seee)

.- Señor Saiduchi, es bueno saber que está bien de salud.- dijo Soujiro feliz aunque de alguna manera no podía en cierta manera...despegar la vista hacia Kerime...se veía espectacular. A pesar de que hace unos días se preguntaba a sí mismo ¿por qué pensaba en todo ello? Había qué admitirlo: Kerime era muy hermosa. Demasiado.

.- Eres el único quien es tan respetuoso conmigo Soujiro...aquellos siquiera se atreven a dirigirme palabra alguna, y todo por los celos que tienen hacia mis verdaderos poderes.- se refería a Iwambo, Henya, Usui y Anji.

.- Eso me recuerda a su compañero.- dijo Soujiro

.- Ah, te refieres a Fuji, él está afuera, sabes que no puede entrar a este escondite.- dijo Saiduchi

.- Muy bien, todos están aquí¿verdad?.- se oyó la voz de Shishio.

Todos callaron prestando atención a Shishio.

.- Lo siento Sr. Shishio, tomé 3 días sin su permiso, este es un recuerdo...- dijo mostrándole la caja

.- Soujiro, estamos en la mitad de algo, deja eso para después.- dijo Hoji

.- Gracias, los tomaré después. Gracias por venir, perdón por tenerlos esperando debido a las circunstancias perdimos a un miembro...Chou pero el Juppongatana del cual estoy muy orgulloso está aquí reunido. Aquellos que me han visto, aquellos que desean matarme, aquellos desilusionados del gobierno Meiji, aquellos con absoluta confianza de sí mismos de sus poderes y por último pero no menos importante...aquella cuyo destino fue simplemente caer en mis manos para mi gloria...Todos tienen sus deseos pero el tiempo ha llegado y debemos actuar...Soujiro...Anji, Henya, Iwambo, Yumi, Hoji, Kamatari, Usui...y Kerime, es hora de empezar nuestra conquista del país. A las 11:59 pm de mañana inicia el proyecto infernal de Kyoto; ¡quemaremos a Kyoto! - dijo Shishio.

Se encontraba en su alcoba después de la extraña reunión que tuvo con el Juppongatana; desde hacía 4 días se había mantenido en rotundo entrenamiento para que mañana, finalmente darse a conocer públicamente con los asociados del Sr. Shishio en Osaka a las 3:00 de la tarde en punto. Se alistaba para dormirse, pero no podía. Siquiera había podido cambiarse de ropa, el pensamiento le aturdía una y otra vez, no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de quemar a Kyoto mientras ella se estaba con el Juppongatana en un barco de guerra viejo. ¿qué le aseguraba al señor Shishio que funcionaría? Para ella las cosas se las estaba tomando muy a la ligera, el Sr. Himura es más listo de lo que él creía. Pero no había tenido oportunidad de decírselo aún.

Se oyó un ligero ruido en la puerta; alguien tocaba.

Lejos de preguntarse de quién podría ser, abrió la puerta para toparse con el joven tenken quien le ofrecía un dulce.

.- Hola Kerime.- dijo este sonriendo.

.- ¿Soujiro¿No deberías estar dormido, son las 10:00 y pico no?.- dijo Kerime desde el umbral de la puerta.

.- Tú tampoco estás dormida, y pasé a visitarte¿puedo pasar?.- preguntó Soujiro.

Kerime se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al joven, aunque por un lado sabía que no debía hacerlo...Yumi la podría regañar, cerró la puerta y cerró con llave.

.- Yumi podría regañarme si sabe que estás aquí.- dijo Kerime en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de su cama, y Soujiro se sentaba en la silla de ahí cercas al espejo.

.- Estás algo distinta¿qué te ha enseñado Yumi?.- preguntó Soujiro ahora totalmente sin expresión en el rostro.

.- Lo necesario para mañana.- dijo Kerime mirando al suelo.

.- ¿Nerviosa...miedosa?.- directo al grano fue lo que dijo el joven.

.- Algo...lo admito.- dijo Kerime mirándolo fijamente.

Por una milésima de segundo en el que sus miradas se reencontraron, ella sintió que su corazón se helaba y daba un salto al saber que se encontraba mirándola de arriba abajo.

.- Ni te has cambiado de ropa aún.- dijo Soujiro ahora sí sonriéndole.

.- Te digo que no puedo dormir...Soujiro...¿por qué te fuiste por 3 días? me extrañé de que no te veía por ningún lado.- dijo Kerime sonrojándose por lo que le dijo, tal vez fue muy atrevido.

.- Tuve cosas qué hacer...- dijo Soujiro a secas.

.- Ya entiendo.- dijo Kerime.

Se mantuvieron en un terrible silencio incómodo por parte de ella. Duró alrededor de unos 30 segundos hasta que él se levantó y se acercó a ella muy peligrosamente. Ella también se levantó para quedar a la altura del joven para estar a escasos centímetros de él.

.- Eres hermosa Kerime n.n.- fue lo que dijo el tenken.

.- Gracias.- se sonrojó por un instante y trató de evadir el pensamiento haciendo un lado su cabeza, pero después sintió que el joven le tomaba de la mano y la acariciaba por unos instantes.

Sin embargo no fue todo...con la otra mano que tenía libre le tomó de la mejilla derecha, aunque muy débil el roce. Tras unos momentos se alejó y sin decir nada se acercó a la puerta. La abrió de golpe. Se iba a retirar no sin antes decirle:

.- Te veo mañana a las 4:00 en punto.- dijo el chico muy serio.

.- ¿Eh? Pero no...- no terminó ya que el joven se retiró y cerró la puerta consigo.

.- _"Pero mañana, estaré en Osaka junto con el sr. Hoji y Yumi...mañana dejaré de ser maiko Soujiro...a las 4:00 precisamente..."_.- pensaba la joven tirándose a la cama, sin cambiarse de ropa aún, y así se quedó profundamente dormida con el pensamiento terrible de que le fallaría a su amigo de la infancia a su "cita".

Fin del 3er. Capítulo.

Notas de la autora: ok, sí mil años sin subir capítulo, espero lo lean y dejen reviews, estem...pues espero les agrade, a como va la historia lo veo bastante bien n.n siiii!!! decidí continuar la historia por que es mi favorita de las que he hecho, además por que ya sé lo que sigue para hacerla más y más interesante.

Gracias a los que han estado leyendo este fic, muchas gracias de veras.

Y pues en respuesta a lo que dejé como test, pues si, es final feliz sin embargo habrá tranzas muajajajajaja no será tan fácil después de todo n.n

esperen el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 4: I. La nueva Geisha

II. Detengan el Rengoku


End file.
